Troublesome Love
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: COMPLETED! Suatu pembicaraan aneh membuat Shikamaru jadi idiot di depan Temari. Apakah ini..cinta? Bagaimana Shikamaru akan bersikap di depan Temari? Baca saja fanfic ini Kegajean tanggung sendiri
1. Chapter 1

Well, hello minnasan. Ini gue Purinsha, btw ini fanfic indo pertama gue. Bukannya mau pamer tapi gue lebih seneng nulis fanfic . Tapi, ngeliat fanfic-fanfic indo yang jayus & kocak, gue jadi pengen ikutan nimbrung nih.  
Kayaknya gue masih kelewat waras ya? Tenang aja, bentar lagi juga gila.

disclaimer : Naruto punyanya Kishimoto-sensei

TROUBLESOME LOVE

Chapter 1 : Something Missing

Dahulu kala, di sebuah negeri tinggalah seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki rambut pirang nan cantik, kulit mulus bak porcelain, mata bulat seperti boneka. Sayang perawakannya yang cantik hanya dibalut oleh pakaian lusuh yang tak pantas dengan dirinya. Nama gadis itu adalah Cinderella.

Eit! Ini kan cerita Cinderella malah nyasar ke sini. Cut! Cut! Ulang.

Suatu hari, di salah satu atap di desa Konoha. Ada seorang pemuda yang sedang bermalas-malasan. Hanya berbaring menatap awan. Nama pemuda itu adalah Nara Shikamaru, seorang pemuda berambut nanas ini (eh, salah lagi) maksudnya bukan berambut nanas (lo kira rambutnya Shikamaru perkebunan apa?) tapi dengan rambut bergaya ala nanas. Kerjaannya hari ini hanya bengong menatap awan (anak-anak yang baik, jangan ditiru di rumah ya, coz nanti bisa kesurupan).

Lalu tiba-tiba langit menjadi gelap, hujan mulai turun dan guntur pun runtuh. Lalu, Shikamaru ke samber gledek dan berubah menjadi nanas goreng.

THE END

Weits! Ngaco lagi! Salah! Salah! Mana bisa jadi cerita kalau begitu caranya!? Ok, ok, repeat again!

Memandangi awan memang hobinya Shikamaru, melihat gula-gula kapas putih bergerak perlahan mengarungi lautan hijau (pembaca: mana ada awan di laut! Adanya di langit! Lagian langit sama laut kan warnanya biru! Aduh, lo buta warna ya!? *author dilemparin tomat busuk) salah, insyaf deh, maksudnya mengarungi langit biru nan luas. Ah, hati kakanda jadi sejuk tapi kok laper ya?

Eh, ngaco lagi.

(Shikamaru: *ngomong ke pengarang* Niat bikin cerita gak sih)  
(Purinsha: He...he..he...sori aja deh, iya deh, tobat gue sekarang.)

Ya (ulang lagi), hobinya ini hanya bisa dimengerti oleh Chouji coz, sang pengarang juga nggak ngerti apa bagusnya melihat uap-uap putih yang melayang yang berasalkan dari evaporasi laut yang bergerak semilir ke pegunungan terus...

(Shikamaru: *ngambek* Capek ah! Gue keluar aja)  
(Purinsha: Eh! Sori! Sori! Gue lagi stress + laper nih. Ampun! Jangan keluar ya! *nyembah-nyembah*)

Ya (ulang lagi untuk kesekian kalinya), melihat awan tidak butuh tenaga ekstra dan tidak merepotkan. Itulah mengapa Shikamaru senang melihat awan. Heningnya tempat ini tak jarang membuat ia tertidur, kadang-kadang juga sampe ngiler bikin peta pulau jawa dengan sekala 1:100.000....

(Shikamaru: *ngambek lagi* Merepotkan! Gue keluar)  
(Purinsha: Jangan! Plis! Ok, gue belum minum obat nich, coz duitnya abis jadi kumat terus. He..he..he.., iya ampun deh. Balik lagi ke cerita!)

Tapi, hari ini ada yang nggak seperti biasanya. Ada yang mengganjal. Hatinya terasa gelisah. Ada yang tidak beres di benaknya. Eh? Eh? Ada apa ini?  
Shikamaru mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan mencoba mencari apa yang salah pada dirinya. Ini merepotkan, pikirnya namun ia tak bisa mengacuhkannya begitu saja.  
Mungkin lupa sesuatu.  
Janji? Nanti ke kantor Hokage jam 2, sekarang masih jam 10.  
Tidak ada misi.  
Sudah makan, sudah mandi, sudah gosok gigi.  
Duh? Apa lagi ya?

Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya dan kemudian menutup matanya. Hari ini adalah hari yang biasa dan tak ada yang salah pada dirinya. Lalu, kenapa hatinya terasa resah? (cie...bahasanya cui)  
Inginnya cuek, namun kegelisahannya itu mengganggunya. Ia jarang merasa gelisah, jujur suer ke samber gledek (yah, kumat lagi deh). Semua hal selalu ia perkirakan dan ia tidak mengurusi hal-hal yang tak ia perkirakan. Ia hanya merasa resah, bila ada misi yang hilang kontrol diluar perkiraannya.

Tapi ia tidak sedang ada misi, jadi what happen aya naon ieu teh? (Eh, balik lagi ke bahasan indo!)

Ia kembali berbaring, berusaha menenangkan diri. Kenapa ia bisa merasa gelisah untuk hal yang tidak jelas?

"DOORR! SHIKAMARU!!!"

Cowok berambut ala nanas itu melonjak kaget nyaris nyungsep jatoh ke lantai. Eh buset! Buju buneng! Nyaris budek nih! Kutuk Shikamaru dalam hati dan meniup-niup telinganya.

Dilirik matanya dan mendapati seorang cowok berambut kuning dengan senyum ala rubah berdiri di belakangnya.  
Naruto, siapa lagi? Ada berapa Naruto sih di dunia ini?  
Dengan tatapan kesal + males Shikamaru membetulkan posisi duduknya dan menatap Naruto dengan kesal tapi berupaya untuk sabar. Ini orang nambah-nambahin masalah aja!

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada malas tapi keki.  
"Ano sa..ano sa... (untuk yang nggak tau artinya itu artinya: eh eh dengerin deh!) aku mau tanya, kira-kira sand siblings kapan yaaaaa main ke Konoha?" Naruto langsung to the point! Dahi Shikamaru mengernyit. Kok tiba-tiba topiknya jadi mencelat ke situ sich? pikirnya.

"Mana kutahu, tanya saja pada Godaime-sama."

"Sudah, tapi diusir. He...he...he... Kamu harusnya lihat gimana tampaknya Tsunade-baachan pas aku nggak sengaja numpahin botol tinta ke berkas-berkas di mejanya. Wuih! Harusnya tuh tampang diabadikan di ragunan aja!" cerita Naruto sambil nyengir nggak jelas.  
Eh buset! Ni anak nggak punya rasa bersalah apa? Nggak tahu deh, ada apaan sich emangnya? tanya Shikamaru berusaha mengusir bayangan Tsunade bad mood mode on yang harus ia hadapi nanti.

"Nggak ada apa-apa sich, cuma kangen gitu sama Gaara. Habis, dia sibuk terus sich. Sekali-kali kan pengen main bareng sama dia," jawab Naruto cenge-ngesan nggak jelas lagi. Tahu nggak? Ingin sekali Shikamaru bilang : "Kazekage nggak level main sama Genin kayak lo," tapi membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Naruto kalau ia bilang begitu ia memutuskan untuk mengurungkan niatnya.

"Sand siblings ya?"

"Kabarnya Temari gimana ya?" gumamnya tanpa sadar. Kalimat itu meluncur keluar dengan lancar dari mulutnya. Nggak aneh sih, ia dan Temari kan sudah berteman lama, terlebih Temari menjadi partner Shikamaru dalam mengurusi ujian chuunin. Nggak aneh kan khawatir sama temen? Yang aneh tuh, Shikamaru malah jadi gelagapan sendiri. Mukanya memerah mendengar nama Temari terurai keluar dari mulutnya.

"Eh? Kenapa Shikamaru? Kok mukamu merah gitu? Masuk angin? Mau dikerokin nggak?" cerocos Naruto yang tidak mendengar gumaman Shikamaru barusan.  
"Ih, makasih tapi nggak usah. Nggak rela ntar badanku jadi belang-belang kayak zebra. Maskot klanku kan rusa," tolak Shikamaru ngawur.

"Ha?" Naruto disconnect gara-gara author belum bayar tagihan telpon jadi sambungan internetnya diputus. Eit! Ngalor ngidul lagi!

"Eh, ah enggak!" kata Shikamaru cepat. Ia segera berdiri. Di benaknya tertera misi dadakan kabur dari Naruto secepatnya . "Eh Naruto, aku ada janji ketemu Godaime-sama nih. Sori ya, tapi aku pergi dulu," kata Shikamaru cepat dan segera pergi tanpa memperdulikan reaksi Naruto yang ditinggalnya di belakang.

Shikamaru melompat dari satu bangunan ke bangunan yang lain. Ketika sudah cukup jauh dari Naruto dan dirinya sudah tenang ia menghentikan langkahnya. Ada dengan dirinya hari ini? Kenapa ia mendadak panik dan malah kabur dari Naruto? Ia jadi kebingungan. Ia pun turun dari gedung dan mendarat di jalan. Mungkin sekarang masih jam 12an. Shikamaru hanya berjalan malas tak tentu arah, pikirannya sibuk sendiri.

"Shikamaru!" panggil seseorang yang suaranya ia kenal sekali. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat kedua temannya Ino dan Chouji bersama. Ino melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan Chouji hanya tersenyum. Dengan malas Shikamaru menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. "Makan di kedai yakiniku yuk! Kita baru aja selesai latihan nih," kata Ino dan segera berjalan menuju kedai di sudut jalan. "Ayo, aku sudah laper banget nih," tambah Chouji dan mendorong Shikamaru ke kedai itu. Latihan bareng? Kok aku nggak diajak sich pikirnya dalam hati.

Mereka bertiga pun duduk dan dengan segera Chouji memesan makanan. Shikamaru melihat ke depan, sebagian dirinya masih rindu dengan keberadaan Asuma-sensei yang kini sudah tiada. Berusaha mengenyahkan hal itu dari pikirannya, ia pun memulai percakapan.

"Tadi latihan apa saja berdua?" tanya Shikamaru mengjilangkan bagian "kok aku nggak diajak?"

Chouji dan Ino nyengir. "Latihan untuk teknik baru, tapi kamu nggak boleh ikutan. Ntar kalau sudah rampung baru kita kasih tahu, ya kan Chouji?" jawab Ino. Chouji hanya mengangguk dengan mulut penuh daging.

Shikamaru hanya mendesah malas. Pikirannya berseliweran lagi. "Eh, minggu depan kan Konoha mau mengadakan festival ya?" kata Ino mendadak. Alis Shikamara terangkat, ha?

"Oh ya? Baru denger tuh," balasnya. Tadi aku denger dari Tsunade-sama. "Iya sich, mendadak banget tapi katanya ia ingin membangkitkan kembali tradisi berfestival Konoha yang sudah lama mati," jelas Ino. Shikamaru menguap, malas banget deh ngurusin kayak gituan. Jangan-jangan ia dipanggil ke kantor Hokage nanti juga mengenai hal itu.

"Nanti Kazekage-sama juga datang lho! Bareng Temari-san dan Kankurou-san, Tsunade-sama sudah mengundang mereka bertiga," lanjut Ino. Chouji hanya mengangguk-angguk lagi. Mulutnya masih sibuk makan.

Shikamaru yang tadinya hendak makan malah kaget mendengar nama Temari dari mulut orang lain. Mukanya langsung memerah dan kena amnesia dadakan. Sejenak ia lupa ia ada dimana, dengan siapa dan mau apa. Chouji dan Ino tampaknya menyadari perubahan temannya itu. Mereka saling pandang dengan wajah cemas.

"Kenapa Shikamaru? Masih marah soal kemarin ya?" tanya Chouji berhenti makan. Shikamaru memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Ha? Kemarin? Kepalanya yang masih shock itu jadi kelimpungan.

"Eh, enggak kok. Sekarang jam berapa ya?" tanya Shikamaru mengalihkan perhatian. Ino mengerling pada jam yang tergantung di dinding di kedai itu.

"Jam setengah tiga," katanya. Shikamaru mengangguk.

Jam 3.  
Tunggu, kok kayaknya ada yang kelupaan?

"MAMPUS!" teriak Shikamaru mendadak berdiri membuat Chouji keselek dan mukanya jadi biru sekarang. Ino yang ikutan kaget jadi keki. Apaan sih, jangan teriak-teriak pake toa gitu dong! omelnya namun Shikamaru mengacuhkannya.

"Sori ya, tapi aku pergi dulu!" katanya dan buru-buru pergi. Ino hanya memandang kepergian temannya itu dengan tampang heran. Apa dia masih marah soal kemarin ya? Pikirnya dalam hati.

"I..Ino..uhuk...air," kata Chouji masih dengan tampang biru dan kesulitan bernapas gara-gara sepotong daging nyangkut di kerongkongannya. Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke Chouji dan kaget bukan kepalang melihat tampang Chouji yang tampak sudah dicabut nyawanya setengah.

"Kyaa! Aduh maaf Chouji!" Ino jadi ikutan kelabakan. Dengan panik ia memberikan segelas air ke Chouji.

"PANAS!" Chouji teriak sebal, ya iyalah, si Ino malah ngasih teh hijau panas ke dia. Wong lagi keselek kok malah dikasih teh panas. Aduh ozan!

Ya, kita potong saja kehebohan yang kini terjadi di kedai yakiniku. Berdoa saja agar di koran Konoha besok pagi tak muncul berita Seorang klan Akimichi berlevelkan chuunin mati keselek di kedai yakiniku . Coz, sang author malez ngurusin mereka.

Yap! Itulah chapter pertama dari fanfic ini. Aneh ya? Tahu deh, pokoknya di review ya! Kasih tahu gimana pendapat kalian! Ok? Gw berharap nggak ada yang kena bengek dadakan setelah baca fanfic ini. Amin.

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Yaaaiii! Ini chapter yang kedua dari cerita gila bikinan gue! Dan nggak seperti yang kemarin gue kurangin kadar kegilaannya di sini. Gue udah minum obat lho jadi nggak kumat terus. Ha! Gue berharap nggak segila itu dan masih layak di review! Gazebo banget ya gue? -_-

Chapter 2 : Troublesome Disease

Tsunade menatap jam dengan kesal. Kemana sih si bocah nanas pemalas itu? Pikirnya. Apa virus telat Kakashi sudah mewabah di Konoha ini? Gawat, kalau virus jenis begitu mana ada obat penawarnya.

Suzune, asisten setianya sedang menuangkan teh hijau panas dari poci ke gelas Tsunade. Berharap teh ini akan sedikit membuat mood Tsunade membaik. Ia melirik ke tumpukan berkas yang tadinya putih dan isinya penting sudah menjadi kertas hitam dan tak terbaca. Tumpukan gulungan yang ternoda dan juga map-map yang basah kuyup oleh tinta. Terima kasih banyak untuk Naruto.

Dan, tiba-tiba di luar ruangan terdengar bunyi langkah kaki berat tapi cepat dan diakhiri dengan beberapa bunyi tabrakan dan barang-barang jatuh. Yah, bayangkan saja ada orang lagi lari sprint terus ngerem mendadak, nabrak dua orang yang lagi bawa banyak kertas dan dokumen penting (baca: Izumo dan Kotetsu yang sedang diperbudak Tsunade) terus diakhiri dengan jungkir balik spektakuler dengan kepala yang mendarat di lantai duluan.

Tsunade dan Suzune saling pandang tak mengerti. Lalu di luar juga terdengar sumpah serapah yang Suzune kenali sebagai suara Izumo dan Kotetsu.

Semoga bukan Naruto, gumam Tsunade kesal hanya dengan membayangkan si bocah berisik itu. Tapi, siapa lagi orang idiot yang bisa nabrak orang-orang di koridor? Kalau ninja malu-maluin banget.

Pintu ruangan kantor terbuka dan taaraaa! Mata Tsunade dan Suzune membelalak melihat siapa yang sudah akrobat secara illegal tepat di luar kantor Hokage. Well, Tsunade nggak ingat pernah mengijinkan pertunjukan sirkus diadakan di gedung Hokage ini.

Ya, orang itu yang ditunggu Tsunade dari setengah jam yang lalu. Nara Shikamaru.

"Maaf, aku telat!" katanya dengan nada malas namun sedikit ngos-ngosan. Rambutnya agak berantakan dan keringat mengalir di dahinya. Ia segera menutup pintu begitu memasuki kantor Tsunade, memblokir sumpah serapah yang berasal dari dua orang chuunin tak berdosa yang ada di luar.

Tadinya, Tsunade yang berencana untuk memarahi Shikamaru karena ia telat bila ia sudah datang malah jadi terdiam. Karena kedatangan yang luar biasa ini langsung membungkam mulutnya. Tak pernah ia menyangka kalau Shikamaru bisa sampai seheboh ini. Kiranya paling Shikamaru dengan tampang cuek masuk ke kantornya dan meminta maaf tanpa rasa bersalah. Namun, yang terjadi sebaliknya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Shikamaru-kun?" tanya Suzune memecah keheningan untung bukan mecahin piring, ntar gajinya bisa dipotong. Eh, jayuz amat sich.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," kata Shikamaru berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Ok, akhirnya kamu datang Shikamaru. Kukira kamu ketularan Kakashi, tapi ya sudahlah. To the point saja, ada misi khusus untukmu," kata Tsunade yang marahnya sudah terbang kemana boa. Wao, BoA kan ada di Korea, jauh bener ya?

Shikamaru menatapnya dengan tampang malas. Pasti misi yang merepotkan, pikirnya. Tsunade menyodorkan selembar kertas dan Shikamaru segera mengambilnya.

"Singkat saja, Konoha akan mengadakan festival minggu depan. Yah, festival ini sudah mati sejak perang besar 3 shinobi namun aku ingin membangun kembali tradisi festival ini. Selain untuk refreshing untuk para ninja aku juga ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk memperkenalkan kebudayaan kita pada Sunagakure. Jadi, aku mengundang Kazekage dan saudara-saudaranya serta beberapa ninja pilihan mereka untuk menghadiri festival tersebut," Tsunade berhenti sebentar untuk menarik napas. "Kazekage dan saudara-saudaranya akan tiba 2 hari sebelum festival dengan kata lain 5 hari lagi dari sekarang mereka akan datang lebih dulu karena ada hal-hal yang ingin kuurus bersama Kazekage, rombongan ninja Suna yang lainnya akan datang tepat saat festival dimulai. Dan, ingat ini. Aku mencanangkan kamu sebagai pemandu mereka. Yah, sebenarnya untuk Kazekage serahkan saja pada Naruto dan kakak perempuan Kazekage juga sebenarnya tidak butuh pemandu jadi anggap saja ini bagian dari formalitas," terang Tsunade yang ngakunya singkat tapi panjangnya sampe author sendiri pegel ngetiknya.

Otak Shikamaru yang mencerna kata-kata Tsunade mendadak ngadat tepat di bagian Kazekage dan saudara-saudaranya yang artinya Gaara, Temari dan Kankurou . Sisanya setelah itu sudah mantul balik sama sekali nggak masuk ke otaknya.

"Ha? Apa? Bisa diulang lagi?" tanya Shikamaru dengan bodohnya. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk meredam warna merah di pipinya. Duh, ada apa sih dengan badannya hari ini?

Tsunade cengo sejenak (mirip sapi ompong). Ngulangin tuh penjelasan yang bisa dibandingkan dengan essai 2 paragraf itu? Biasanya Shikamaru loadingnya cepet tapi kok sekarang malah lama ya? Batin Tsunade. Kena virus kali ya? Harus upgrade antivirusnya nih. (Lo kira komputer apa?)

"Kamu akan jadi guide untuk saudara-saudara Kazekage," rangkum Tsunade yang malay banget ngulang penjelasannya tadi. (Nah gitu dong, kan author jadi nggak pegel nulisnya).

"Oh, baiklah," kata Shikamaru dengan nada malas namun mengkhawatirkan. Suzune memandang khawatir chuunin di depannya ini.

"Shikamaru-kun sedang sakit?" tanyanya. Shikamaru menoleh padanya dan menggeleng. Tsunade hanya mendesah. Kena penyakit anak dalam masa birahi mungkin , pikirnya. (Eh, kasar amat, emangnya binatang!? Maksudnya puber gitu loh).

"Ya sudah, kau bisa pergi." Dan tambahan, jangan lupa untuk menjemput Kazekage dan saudara-saudaranya nanti, kata Tsunade. Shikamaru mengangguk malas dan segera keluar dari ruangan.

Begitu Shikamaru keluar, Suzune langsung menggumam, "Shikamaru-kun kenapa ya?" dengan nada khawatir. Tsunade kembali lagi ke pekerjaannya. "Nggak tahu tuh, lagi kena penyakit yang merepotkan mungkin," katanya. Suzune menatap bosnya dengan tampang bingung. "Apa tidak sebaiknya diperiksa saja?" tanyanya polos.

Tsunade menatap Suzune dan tersenyum. "Penyakit ini nggak ada yang bisa nyembuhin. Yah, tapi malah normal kok. Tadinya kukira seumur-umur ia tidak akan terkena penyakit ini. Yah dulu memang penyakit seperti ini tabu untuk seorang ninja. Tapi, namanya juga manusia. Ya jadinya normal-normal saja, lumayan lega sekarang ternyata anak itu masih termasuk normal . Mudah-mudahan saja tidak berpengaruh ke pekerjaannya," jawab Hokage kelima itu.  
"Maksudnya, penyakit apa ya?" tanya Suzune masih belum connect.

"Penyakit jatuh cinta, "jawab Tsunade dengans senyum keibuan, coz kalau author bilang senyum ke-nenek-an ntar author bisa dipukul mental sampai Afrika.

(Tsunade : Ya, bagus-bagus. Kamu ngerti juga ya. Anak baik)  
(Purinsha: *sweatdrops* eh, iya...he...he..)

Sementara itu, cowok berambut ala nanas yang sedang dibicarakan kedua wanita itu hanya bersin saja. Huaachiii!

Apa ada yang sedang ngomongin aku ya? batin Shikamaru sambil menggosok hidungnya. Kemudian, ia melihat kertas laporan misinya. Misi yang menyebalkan. Misi yang merepotkan. Kenapa sih harus selalu dia yang mengurusi teman-teman dari Suna itu? Untung Gaara sudah diurus oleh Naruto, pikirnya.

Well, meski sudah berpikir seperti itu, kenapa malah detak jantungnya bertambah cepat dan pipinya kembali menghangat. Bahasa gaulnya blushing lah. Shikamaru menggosok wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya dan berjalan cepat keluar dari gedung Hokage.

"Ah! Shikamaru!" panggil seseorang di belakangnya. Shikamaru menoleh dan melihat seorang kunoichi berambut pink di belakangnya melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum ceria. Ia menghampiri Shikamaru dan Shikamaru berusaha menyembunyikan warna semburat merah di pipinya.

"Kau dapat misi dari Tsunade-sensei mengenai Kazekage dan saudara-saudaranya ya?" tanyanya. Shikamaru berusaha sebisanya untuk menghiraukan kata Kazekage dan saudara-saudaranya dan menahan warna merah di pipinya semakin gelap.

"Ya, begitulah." Merepotkan," jawab Shikamaru dengan nada monoton. Shikamaru melirik Sakura. Meski dibuat sibuk dengan perasaannya sendiri ia melihat Sakura terlihat ragu-ragu. Ada apa ya?

"Soal kemarin maaf ya," jangan diambil hati, kata Sakura. Ha? Kemarin?

Shikamaru hanya diam tak mengerti. "Oh, aku harus menemui Tsunade-sensei sekarang, duluan ya Shikamaru," kata cewek berambut pink itu dan segera pergi tepat ketika Shikamaru ingin menanyakan perihal kemarin.

"Kenapa Shikamaru? Masih marah soal kemarin ya?" suara Ino bergaung di telinganya.

Seakan membentur tiang listrik eh bukan nggak cocok, maksudnya seakan baru menemukan kunci yang dicari, Shikamaru terpaku dan mereplay ulang lagi kata-kata Ino itu. Sekarang volumenya diperbesar dan beli yang orisinil bukan yang bajakan. (Eh! Lu kira otaknya Shikamaru tuh DVD player apa?)

Kemarin...? Ino dan Sakura menyebut-nyebut soal kemarin tapi sebenarnya ada apa dengan kemarin?

Ia menggaruk kepalanya. Marah soal kemari? Jangan diambil hati? pikirnya bingung. Kini ia menemukan ruang kosong di ingatannya. Apa yang terjadi kemarin? Kecebur ke got? Keselek duri ikan? Nabrak pohon? Dikejar-kejar anjing rabies?

Bukan, bukan, bukan.

Ia memejamkan matanya. Memfokuskan diri ke ingatannya, ia bahkan tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Ia terus menggali ingatannya. Ayolah, ia memang gampang lupa untuk hal yang membosankan tapi bila Ino sampai mengira ia marah mengenai hal itu mengapa ia bisa lupa soal itu?

Kemarin, kemarin, kemarin, kata itu terus diulang dibenaknya seakan menjadi mantra untuk manggil jelangkung. Datang tak dijemput, pulang nggak diongkosin. Khi...hi...hi... (*ceritanya ketawa kuntilanak).

Dan, tiba-tiba kedua matanya terbuka. Oh ya! Kemarin!

Hayo! Kemarin ada apa ya? Sekarang di potong disini dulu. To be continued!

Review! Kalian lebih suka cara penulisan gila hilang control atau komedi ringan seperti ini?


	3. Chapter 3

Ini chapter ke 3. Maaf ya, kalau kemarin ada eror-eror gitu, coz ini fanfic pertama gw yang diupload ke sini, jadinya masih kagok dan gaptek. Tapi, untuk ke depannya gw bakal berusaha lebih baik lagi. Untuk yang sudah ngikutin sampai sini makasih banget ya! Hau senangnya. Review ya! Udah ah, langsung saja!

Chapter 3 : Yesterday

Shikamaru yang sedang berjalan tak tentu arah hanya memasang tampang kesal campur bingung campur malu campur susu kental manis terus ditambah kolang-kaling dan es. Jadilah es campur! Harganya cuma 3000 persendok! Ho...ho...ho... (*author dilemparin sendok sama pembaca)

(Shikamaru: *ngomong ke author* Dasar gelo!)  
(Purinsha: Iya-iya maaf. Balik lagi ke cerita yah. Eh? Tadi tuh udah sampe mana sih)  
(Shikamaru: Ih, meneketehe, udah ah gw mau bokinan dulu sama Temari-chan)  
(Purinsha: Kya! Shikamaru tunggu~u! *author berlebay-lebay ria sendirian)

Tadi sampai mana ya? Oh ya, bener sampai sini....

(Lanjut) Kemarin itu, benar-benar...., batin Shikamaru mengingat insiden kemarin.

**Flash Back**

"Sepasang kekasih yang sedang di mabuk asmara itu seperti apa ya?" tanya seorang Anbu dengan kulit albino dengan senyum manis tapi palsu itu. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sai?

Untuk para pembaca yang pusing, sebagai penjelasan. Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Ino, Chouji dan Shikamaru sedang makan siang di salah satu rumah makan. Entah dalam rangka apa, nggak ada yang ulang tahun atau lagi hajatan, tahu deh, yang penting makan-makan. Aslinya Shikamaru ogah diajakin makan ramai-ramai dengan tujuan tidak jelas begitu namun setelah dibujuk Ino dan Chouji (dan teriakan-teriakan dari Naruto) ia akhirnya terpaksa ikut juga.

Sakura dan Ino yang sedang bertengkar mengenai penampilan masing-masing terdiam. Begitu pula dengan Naruto dan Chouji yang sedang berebutan lauk. Sedangkan Shikamaru yang sedang asyik memandangi kedua persaingan itu ikut terdiam juga.

"Kenapa mendadak tanya hal begituan?" tanya Naruto dengan menatap Sai aneh. Sai hanya menampilan senyum manis tapi palsunya. Namun, Ino dan Sakura bisa melihat warna pink tipis di pipinya. Wow, Sai jadi banci ya? Pakai blush-on segala (untuk yang nggak tahu blush-on tuh apa, artinya perona wajah atau pipi, lebih jelasnya silakan tanya orang tukang make-up ya!). Eh, ya enggak lah. Dia tuh cuma blushing aja kaleee.

"Begini, aku akhir-akhir ini mulai membaca novel cinta untuk penelitian, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti mengenai jalan ceritanya ataupun perasaan tokoh-tokohnya, terlalu banyak kata-kata kiasan yang tidak kumengerti," jelas Sai. Sakura, Naruto dan Ino mangut-mangut (kayak marmut, sejenis dengan cecurut gitu *author siap-siap kabur karena para cecurut menuntut balas dendam) sedangkan Chouji kembali sibuk makan, mumpung semuanya pada nggak _ngeh_, jatah mereka pada diembatin semua. Kalau Shikamaru hanya mendesah dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti merepotkan .

"Jadi kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta?" tany Ino penasaran. Dengan pipinya yang masih semburat merah Sai mengangguk layaknya anak kecil.

"Kalau aku memperhatikan pasangan yang sedang dimabuk asmara mungkin aku bisa meneliti mereka dan bisa mendapatkan gambaran cinta secara nyata," kata si Anbu itu. Sakura mengangguk-angguk mengerti, Sai memang suka meneliti interaksi orang lain dan membawa buku catatan kemana-mana. Anak ini memang kelewat polos soal sosialisasi, mending polos daripada polkadot (?).

"Cari saja, kan banyak di Konoha ini," kata Naruto sedikit keki.

Sai menggeleng, "kalau aku tidak kenal orangnya atau orang asing aku tidak bisa meneliti mereka. Nanti aku bisa dianggap stalker," jelasnya. Shikamaru mendesah dan menganggap ini adalah sesuatu yang merepotkan.

Naruto melipat tangannya, Sakura menaruh kepalan tangannya dibawah dagunya. Ino juga ikut berpikir. Bahkan, Shikamaru pun ikutan berpikir. Siapa ya? Orang-orang yang sedang jatuh cinta?

'Aku dan Sasuke?' Pikir Ino dan Sakura secara terpisah. Namun mereka hanya naksir Sasuke dan cinta mereka tak terbalas, Sai yang bahkan tidak tahu apa itu 'cinta' bagaimana ia bisa mengerti 'cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan' ?

'Asuma-sensei dan Kurenai-sensei?' Pikir Naruto. 'Tidak-tidak! Membicarakan Almarhum Asuma-sensei akan membuat Shikamaru, Ino dan Chouji menjadi sedih, lagipula Sai juga tidak kenal Asuma-sensei,' hanya sekedar tahu , Naruto jadi pusing. Dahinya sudah mengernyit dan keringat bercucuran.

Shikamaru tidak menemukan satu orangpun atau satu pasanganpun yang bisa dijadikan bahan penelitian Sai. Selain ayah dan ibunya. Tapi, dilihat dari cara bicaranya, Sai masih ingin tahu arti cinta untuk anak remaja yang masih polos belum sampai tahap serius seperti pernikahan. Menjelaskan cinta yang terjadi di antara dua orang sampai bisa menikah hanya membuat pusing saja.

'Hinata?' pikir Sakura. Ia tahu betul cewek itu suka sekali pada Naruto, namun cintanya juga bertepuk sebelah tangan.

'Kakashi-sensei dan...Iruka-sensei?' Banyak sih yang bilang kalau hubungan mereka berdua terlihat mencurigakan namun itu cuma rumor saja. Lagian memangnya Sai bisa mengerti cinta terlarang antara sesama jenis ? pikir Ino.

Selain Chouji - yang sibuk makan - dan Sai - yang sedang menunggu dengan manisnya - sisa anak-anak remaja yang sedang duduk di meja itu sudah nyaris menemui jalan buntu dan sedang tersesat di jalan kehidupan (lho kok kayaknya nggak nyambung ya?). Mereka akhirnya sadar betapa minimnya cinta romantis antar shinobi di sekitar mereka.

"AH!" teriakan Naruto yang pakai toa itu mengejutkan semua temannya termasuk Chouji yang sekarang lagi sibuk keselek. Sakura yang sudah berubah menjadi marah mode on sudah menatap tajam Naruto.

"Apaan sih! Jangan teriak mendadak gitu dong!" omelnya. Namun amarahnya segera behenti begitu melihat senyum nakal Naruto. "Ufu...ufu...fuu... Ada loh Sai sepasang ehm...belum bisa dibilang sepasang kekasih sih, tapi yah mereka berdua mencurigakan sih," kata Naruto.

Ino dan Sakura segera berharap itu bukan Kakashi-sensei dan Iruka-sensei. "Oh ya? Siapa?" tanya Sai antusias. Naruto masih dengan wajah usilnya melirik Shikamaru. Yang dilirik merasakan firasat nggak enak. Sakura, Ino dan Sai bahkan Chouji yang akhirnya bisa bernapas lega keseleknya sudah sembuh ikut menatap Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yang ditatap begitu jadi merasa khawatir, tambahan lagi tatapan mereka semua aneh, seakan mencari kesalahan pada dirinya dan ingin mempermalukannya di depan umum alhasil perasaannya tambah nggak enak. "Ah! Begitu ya!" seru Sakura mengerti apa yang dimaksud Naruto kemudian cekikikan. "Ya, ya kita melupakan mereka 'berdua'," tambah Ino. Chouji bahkan tersenyum menatapnya. Sedangkan Naruto masih tersenyum usil. Sai ikutan tersenyum walau tak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan mereka.

"Nah Sai, kalau mau tahu seperti apa pasangan yang sedang dimabuk asmara, yah memang belum menjadi pasangan kekasih sih, yaitu....," Sakura menghentikan perkataannya, memberi efek dramatis. Sai menunggu dengan antusias. Shikamaru merasa makin nggak enak dalam hati komat-kamit berharap dirinya tidak terjerat sasuatu yang merepotkan. (author segera menyewa marching band - baca: pengamen yang kebetulan lewat - dan memberi background suara tabuhan drum)

"SHIKAMARU DAN TEMARI!" teriak Naruto yang menyelesaikan perkataan Sakura.

"Apa maksudnya itu!?" Shikamaru berteriak kesal. Sementara itu, semua yang ada di meja itu termasuk Chouji menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Seakan baru mergokin anak kecil yang mencuri permen.

"Ah, Shikamaru, jangan naif deh. Kita tahu lho," goda Ino. Sai menatap Shikamaru yang kini sudah menjadi bahan penelitiannya yang baru. Tinggal dibuat hipotesa, terus diteliti, ambil kesimpulan dan ketik jadi makalah ilmiah. Weits! Ya enggaklah.

"Aku dan cewek merepotkan itu tidak punya hubungan apa-apa!" bantah Shikamaru merasa kesal.

"Hmmmm......Masa' ?" tanya Ino, Sakura dan Naruto berbarengan. Shikamaru melirik Chouji dan mendapati sahabat yang biasanya paling mengerti dirinya itu tidak ada di pihaknya, sang sahabat ikutan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Tapi kalau memang saling menyukai, kenapa Shikamaru-kun membantahnya?" tanya Sai polos dan mengacuhkan tatapan kesal yang berasal dari Shikamaru.

"Itu sih mereka gengsi saja," jelas Ino, Sai mangut-mangut dan mencatat hal itu di buku catatannya. Shikamaru bersumpah ia tidak pernah merasa sekesal ini seumur hidupnya. "Lihat saja perkembangan cinta mereka," tambah Sakura. "Iya, iya benar!" Naruto ikutan nimbrung. Sementara Chouji masih tersenyum ke arah Shikamaru.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku itu nggak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan cewek merepotkan itu. Dia itu cuma rekan kerjaku, itu saja," jelas Shikamaru merasa kesal semua orang menyerang nya. Sakura, Ino dan Naruto menampilkan wajah tak yakin.

"Terus kenapa kau panik?" tanya Ino. Shikamaru terdiam. "Iya, dulu kau menjawab dengan tenang kalau kau dan Temari-san tidak punya hubungan apa-apa, kenapa sekarang malah panik dan kesal begini?" tanya Sakura yang masih ingat betul ketika Naruto dan dirinya baru selesai menghadapi ujian dari Kakashi dan bertemu dengan Shikamaru dan Temari. Saat Naruto menggoda Shikamaru tentang ia mengajak kencan Temari dengan tenang Shikamaru hanya menjawab bukan begitu kok (mau lebih jelas? Baca Naruto jilid 28, kalau animenya, author lupa episode berapa, pembaca: Huuuu! Dasar author bego! ).

Naruto masih tersenyum jahil. Shikamaru jadi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. "Kenapa? Kok nggak bisa ngejawab? Lidahnya dicuri kucing?" goda Naruto nggak jelas. Wajah Shikamaru jadi memerah karena marah, malu plus bingung.

"Ah, Shikamaru is blushing!" ejek Ino pakai bahasa inggris. Sakura cekikikan. "Cie..., malu ya?" goda Naruto lagi.

Shikamaru bagaikan gunung api yang siap meletus. Siaga satu, untuk para warga yang tinggal di sekitar gunung api ini harap segera mengungsi. Yailah, jayuz amat sih.

BRAK!

Semua mata tertuju padaku *diambil dari iklan Miss Indonesia (author lenggak-lenggok si atas catwalk mirip banci kaleng dan langsung dilemparin tomat busuk sama pembaca) eits, maksudnya semua mata tertuju pada Shikamaru yang kini tengah berdiri. Semuanya sweatdrops. Sai pun termasuk. Shikamaru melupakan rasa panas pada kedua tangannya, segini saja masih untung ini meja belum dibelah dua, nanti restorannya nagih biaya kompensasinya ke author lagi kalau Shikamaru ngamuk di restoran itu (kan repot cuy) tapi boleh juga sih, jadi ada pertunjukan bela diri gratis.

Semua yang ada di sana, termasuk Chouji belum pernah melihat Shikamaru semarah ini sampai hilang control. Memang ia bukan tipe cool kayak Neji atau Sasuke tapi ia termasuk orang cukup tenang dalam menghadapi berbagai hal.

Shikamaru hanya menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan yang.....(author sendiri jadi takut bayanginnya, jadi bayangin saja sendiri ya) pokoknya membuat semua ninja di meja itu gemetar. Tanpa bicara satu patah katapun, Shikamaru hanya berjalan pergi keluar, anggap saja saking marahnya ia tak sangup mengatakan apapun. Sementara itu, anggota tim Kakashi dan Asuma minus Shikamaru hanya bisa menatap kepergian chuunin berambut ala nanas itu dengan perasaan takut dan khawatir.

Shikamaru pulang ke rumah (yang tadinya ibunya yang galak ingin memarahi Shikamaru karena suatu hal malah bungkam melihat ekspresi anaknya yang bagai tenang-sebelum-badai itu) dan segera tidur. Tidak peduli sekarang masih sore atau ia belum makan, ia hanya berusaha melupakan semua obrolan menyebalkan itu, memendamnya jauh ke dalam hatinya dan segera terlelap.

**Flash Back Selesai**

Perasaan Shikamaru sekarang campur aduk. Nggak heran kenapa ia resah tadi pagi, ia telah melupakan sepenuhnya kejadian kemarin hingga akhirnya malah jadi gundah sendiri. Sikap Naruto yang aneh, berusaha mencari bahan obrolan dengan tema tidak jelas. Ino dan Chouji mengajak makan (yang ini sebenarnya sudah biasa sih) dan Sakura juga meminta maaf. Semua tindakan mereka hanya ingin mencari tahu apakah Shikamaru masih marah soal kemarin itu, kalau masih marah kelihatannya mereka akan minta maaf (dan Sakura sudah minta maaf padanya). Pantas saja.

Namun, hal itu tak menjelaskan mengapa ia jadi salting (salah tingkah gitu loh) setelah mendengar nama Temari di sana sini? Apakah ia jadi kepikiran?

Shikamaru menatap selembar kertas tentang misi yang harus melibatkan kunoichi dari Suna itu dengannya. Perutnya terasa bergolak, hatinya berdegup kencang dan warna merah kembali muncul di pipinya. Makin lama makin parah, tadinya hanya blushing, sekarang tambah detak jantungnya tambah cepat dan perutnya seperti ada kupu-kupu gitu. Baru makan serangganya Shino kali ya? (emangnya Shino miara kupu-kupu? Tahu deh, anggap saja begitu)

Shikamaru mencoba menenangkan diri. Tarik napas dalam-dalam dan keluarkan. Ia jadi terdengar seperti mendesah dan kelihatan capek sekali. Segera ia putuskan untuk pulang dan tidur. Sabodo teuing sama makan dan tek tek bengek lainnya.

Ia harus sembuh besok. Harus.

Ah, segitu dulu deh. Chapter besok bakal ada pemunculan Temari lho! Mari kita nikamati kebodohan Shikamaru! Kapan lagi sih bisa liat Shikamaru kayak begini? Kawai! _


	4. Chapter 4

Yai! Ini chapter 4! Banzai! Temari-san akhirnya muncul juga. Review ya, review. Oh ya, gw nggak begitu pandai dalam hal-hal romantis jadi ni cerita lebih mirip bergaya komedi-romantis. Nggak penting banget yah? Ini chapter panjang banget 2 kali lipat lebih panjang dari biasanya. Maklum, fanfic ini mau fakum dulu seminggu. Jadi, puas-puasin baca ya. Jangan lupa review dan liat pengumuman yang ada di bawah.

Chapter 4 : She is coming!

'Dia akan datang!' Shikamaru berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang sudah ricuh nggak jelas di atas kasurnya. Sudah nggak kehitung berapa kali ia jatuh dari tempat tidur plus kepeleset di kamar mandi pas mau cuci muka. _Mood_nya hancur sehancur-hancurnya hari ini. Tadinya mau cuci muka malah balik tidur lagi. Jam weker sudah di-shuriken sampai nggak bernyawa. Tinggal ibunya saja yang belum disumpel mulutnya pakai kertas toilet.

"Shikamaru! Ayo bangun!" teriak ibunya mirip toa dari ruang makan. Shikamaru meringkuk di atas kasurnya dan menutup telinganya. Ia ingin hari ini nggak ada, ia ingin hanya tidur saja di kasur. Karena,...

Berita besar, besok ulangan semester kya! Gw belum belajar biologi! Mampus! Eh, salah ding, itu sih masalahnya author ya!

(Shikamaru: Lu jangan suka ngacak-ngacak naskah deh, nyusahin aja!)  
(Pembaca: Iya tahu nih, dasar author sinting!)  
(Purinsha: Huwee....maafkan aku! Iya-iya, lagi stress mau ulangan sich. Ya udah lanjut aja)

(Maksudnya) Berita besar, besok Temari akan tiba di Konoha.

Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia tidak mengerti dengan semua yang dirasakannya dan ia tidak mau mengerti semuanya. Cih, merepotkan.

"Shikamaru! Ayo bangun!" panggil ayahnya dari luar pintu. Shikamaru mengintip dibalik selimutnya dan menatap pintu. Sadar kalau bahkan sang ayah sampai harus turun tangan sendiri untuk membangunkannya.

Shikamaru akhirnya bangun, ia malas berurusan dengan ibu dan ayahnya yang nanti jadi khawatir bila ia tidak bangun-bangun. Kepalanya masih pusing dengan memar-memar (atau benjol) hadiah bogem dari lantai, semoga nggak ngaruh ke IQnya ya. Ia memijit kepalanya dan keluar kamar.

Di luar kamarnya ayahnya sudah menyambutnya dengan senyum. 'Akhirnya ni anak bangun juga', pikir sang ayah. Shikaku tidak bodoh, bahkan orang bodoh sekalipun akan sadar ada yang aneh dengan Shikamaru di beberapa hari terakhir ini. _Moody_ dan emosian. Biasanya Shikamaru bagai buku yang tertutup dan sulit dibaca kini terbuka sepenuhnya dan mudah ditebak. Dan, Shikaku lega setelah menyadari alasannya bukan karena kepergian Asuma.

"Kepalamu kenapa?" tanya Shikaku melihat anaknya terus memijit kepalanya sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang makan. Shikamaru mendesah.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa," jawabnya dengan nada bosan seperti biasa namun Shikaku tahu betul ada yang tak beres. Tapi, ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. 'Paling 'penyakit' anak puber' batin Shikaku.

Selesai sarapan, (aslinya ibunya Shikamaru siap berkoar-koar melihat Shikamaru menyisakan makanannya, malah makannya dikit banget jadi diam saja saat melihat tampang campur aduk anaknya) Shikamaru pergi mengurus beberapa tugas sebagai seorang chuunin. Pergi ke tempat Hokage, ikut mengurus tek tek bengek urusan untuk festival dan hal-hal lainnya.

Tapi, cuma tubuhnya yang bekerja dan pikirannya sih sudah kemana tahu. Maka dari itu, ia terus menerus kena omel orang-orang di sekitarnya karena kelewat meleng, loading otaknya jadi lama (baca: lemot) dan linglung (bahasa lain: tulalit). Yang memaklumi keadaan dirinya cuma Godaime dan Shizune saja, yang beberapa hari ini senyum-senyum saja melihatnya. Shikamaru merasa aneh si dengan sikap kedua wanita itu, tapi ya sudahlah.

Semua orang yang sudah menyebabkannya jadi begini, dengan kata lain Naruto, Sakura, Chouji dan Ino terus-terusan mendekatinya dengan berbagai cara, kelihatannya mereka ingin minta maaf tapi caranya itu lho mengganggu banget. Belum lagi Sai, akh! Shikamaru nggak ingin mengingat dia. Caranya meminta maaf, gila banget. Bukannya dimaafin ya Shikamaru jadi tambah keki sama dia. Katanya sih dia baca dari buku "Memperbaiki Hubungan dengan Teman Sebaya". Gila kali ya tuh orang. Begini caranya meminta maaf (anak-anak yang baik jangan ditiru ya):

Pertama, Sai memunculkan dirinya mendadak di depan Shikamaru yang lagi meleng di jalan. Sudah tahu, akhir-akhir ini Shikamaru jadi bego banget, gara-gara kaget dia jatuh nyungsep ke selokan. Sai sama sekali nggak menawarkan bantuan, apalagi minta maaf, cuma melihat Shikamaru dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sudah keki karena kecebur di got (dan diketawain sama banyak orang di jalan) Sai malah terus menerus mengikuti Shikamaru seharian. Terus menerus minta maaf tapi tampangnya itu lho! Sama sekali nggak merasa bersalah. Dan ketika berusaha mengusir Sai, Shikamaru yang tidak memandang ke depan jalan jadi nabrak pohon. Terima kasih banyak. Eh, ngetawain lagi tuh anak. Dia malah bilang, "aku baca di buku, kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta semua hal jadi aneh. Jadi wajar saja ada kejadian seperti nabrak pohon atau kecebur ke got". Eh buset ni anak, kurang ajar banget sich!

Shikamaru mendesah menyingkirkan bayangan Sai dibenaknya, bikin sebel saja. Tugas hari ini sudah selesai, hebat ia bisa menghindari omelan dari semua orang hari ini. Tinggal besok.

Wajah Shikamaru kembali memerah mengingat hari esok. Temari akan datang, Temari akan datang, Temari akan datang, kalimat itu berulang di benaknya bagai CD yang rusak dan mengulang terus. _Oh God!_ Bagaimana ia harus bersikap? Padahal dulu ia baik-baik saja, tapi terima kasih karena sekelompok orang idiot sudah membuatnya jadi aneh begini. Ukh, hanya dengan memikirkan Temari saja wajahnya memanas dan hatinya berdebar kencang, bagaimana bila ia bertemu gadis itu? Meledak? Mungkin saja.

Shikamaru menghela napas dan segera pulang ke rumah. Hari sudah sore, ia bahkan lupa menyerahkan catatan laporan mengenai persiapan festival ke Godaime (mari kita lupakan Tsunade yang sedang merengut kesal karena nggak kebagian dialog di chapter ini). Saat makan malam, Shikamaru hanya makan sedikit lagi. Mau tidak mau, ibuya jadi khawatir. Sedangkan, ayahnya hanya tersenyum maklum ke Shikamaru.

Kemudian, sehabis mandi Shikamaru pergi tidur. Tapi, sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Sama sekali tidak bisa. Dirinya gugup bukan main, author nggak perlu bilang kan seberapa banyaknya Shikamaru keseledot jatuh dari tempat tidur? Belum lagi kaki nendang tembok dan nabrak pinggir tempat tidur (Shikamaru: *ngomong ke author*Lu dendam apa sih ke gw?). So, badannya Shikamaru ngilu semua persis kayak dia barus selesai melaksanakan misi tingkat B.

Pagi datang, matahari sudah mengintip di ufuk timur dan terima kasih sekali, Shikamaru sama sekali tidak tidur. Tidak perlu ditanya, tubuhnya sekarang capeknya bukan main. Secara mental khususnya.

"Kenapa sih hari ini matahari harus terbit?" keluhnya segera bangun dari tempat tidur tapi langsung kepeleset gara-gara kakinya terbelit selimutnya sendiri.

Setelah kepeleset lagi di kamar mandi, ketukar antara pasta gigi dengan krim cuci muka, dan salah memakai sabun dengan cairan pembersih kamar mandi (badannya Shikamaru jadi mirip karbol, oh ya, padahal kan karbol itu panas ya kalau kena kulit? Tapi, orang Shikamarunya juga nggak sadar, jadi dianya juga nggak merasakan apa-apa. Mati rasa mungkin, he...he...he...), Shikamaru segera memakai baju yang juga pakainya terbalik, mengambil beberapa peralatan ninja secara asal dan menuju ruang makan.

Shikaku, ayahnya nyaris tertawa melihat tampang anaknya yang sudah kacau nggak keruan. Sudah bau karbol, muka capek dengan lingkar hitam dimatanya, pakai bajunya kebalik pula. "Shikamaru! Kenapa bau badanmu mirip pembersih kamar mandi?!" keluh ibunya yang bahkan bisa mencium bau karbol yang menyengat sampai tercium ke dapur.

"Sana mandi lagi! Terus pakai parfum. Masa' iya kamu jemput Kazekage-sama dan saudara-saudaranya dengan bau nggak keruan kayak begitu!" omel ibunya. Shikamaru mendesah dan kembali mandi (kali ini benar pakai sabun mandi) dalam hati ia menyesal, harusnya tadi ia cuci muka saja tidak perlu mandi.

Begitu selesai memakai parfum, Shikamaru kembali ke meja makan yang dengan indahnya disambut oleh tawa Shikaku yang meledak. Ayahnya sudah tak kuat menahan geli dari tadi.

"Shikamaru, kamu pakai apa?! Ini kan bau pengharum ruangan! Kamu ini! Masa' kamu bisa ketukar antara parfum sama pengharum ruangan?! Aduh! Mata kamu itu ditaruh dimana?! Baunya nyengat banget lagi!" omel ibunya dari balik dapur. Shikaku masih ngakak di meja makan.

Shikamaru mengendus dirinya sendiri (Author : jangan jijik ya, bau diri sendiri ini), memang benar ia tadi salah pakai parfum malah jadi pengharum ruangan plus bau karbol itu tidak sepenuhnya bisa hilang. Kalau Kiba ada di sini, mungkin ia sudah pingsan kebauan sendiri.

Shikaku yang kini sudah berhenti tertawa meski masih cekikikan berdiri dan menarik anaknya. Shikamaru tadinya mau protes, ia bukan anak kecil lagi, sekarang ia akan sungguhan pakai parfum benaran.

"Sini! Kalau kamu dibiarin sendiri lagi, bisa-bisa kamu ketukar parfum sama penyemprot nyamuk lagi (baca: baygon, eh emang ada ya baygon di Jepang? Ya udahlah sepele)," kata Shikaku masih tertawa-tawa kecil sambil menarik lengan anaknya ke kamarnya. Setelah dituntun untuk ganti baju dan pakai parfum dengan benar (yang lagi-lagi Shikamaru nyaris tertukar parfum dengan minyak kayu putih yang sudah terlanjur tumpah sebagian ke tubuhnya, author nggak tahu disana ada minyak kayu putih atau nggak, tapi anggap saja begitu) Shikamaru dan Shikaku segera kembali ke ruang makan.

Di ruang makan, Shikamaru nggak kalah linglungnya dengan yang tadi. Mulai dari menjatuhkan piring, mau menyendok kuah sup menggunakan sumpit, makanan harusnya masuk mulut malah nyaris mencelat ke hidung, mematahkan sumpit, bekas piring dan mangkuk yang harusnya dimasukkan ke bak cuci piring malah mau dimasukkan ke tempat sampah. Ibunya Shikamaru jadi curiga apa anak semata wayangnya ini berubah jadi idiot atau autis ya? (jadi bareng gitu sama Tobi *author kabur dikejar-kejar Tobi/Madara Uchiha)

Setelah pamitan pada orangtuanya – Shikaku masih berusaha menahan tawa dan ibunya berpikir untuk membawa Shikamaru ke psikiater nanti – Shikamaru segera menuju gerbang utama Konoha. Setelah nyasar nggak jelas karena kena amnesia mendadak, kena siram orang yang sedang menyiram tanaman – yang anehnya bisa nyasar ke dia, lagi apes saja kali ya? – dan nabrak tiang listrik 2 kali, Shikamaru akhirnya sampai di depan gerbang utama Konoha yang besar dan megah.

(Shikamaru: Gw dianiaya! Gw panggil polisi nih?! Masa' dari tadi gw dibego-begoin terus sih! Gw kan jenius tahu!)  
(Purinsha: Sabar aja, yang penting kan jadi tokoh utama iya nggak? *author segera kabur ketika sadar Shikamaru beneran telepon polisi dan melapor atas pencemaran nama baik)

Lupakan saja author yang sekarang sedang bingung bagaimana caranya persidangan kasus perdata, mari kita lanjutkan ceritanya....

(Lanjut) Tak disangka di sana sudah ada Naruto. Menyadari kehadiran Shikamaru, Naruto segera menoleh dan hendak menyapanya namun kaget melihat tampang Shikamaru yang kusut dan nggak keruan.

Wajah yang kelihatan luar biasa capek (anggap saja di seakan baru selesai main gulat dengan 20 pegulat professional), basah dari wajah sampai dada, handsaplast di dahi dan pipi, lingkar hitam di matanya (hasil dari kepeleset di kamar mandi) dan bau badan yang tadi sudah dijelaskan oleh author.

Naruto masih shock, secara komikal bola matanya jadi putih dan menonjol keluar. "Shi...Shikamaru, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto ketakutan nggak jelas. Shikamaru menatapnya dengan tatapan super capek. "Tidak apa-apa," ia masih berpikir apa ia harus balik lagi ke rumah dan ganti baju?

"Gaara lama ya," kata Naruto mengubah topic pembicaraan. Terungkap sudah kenapa bocah ramen ini sudah nangkring di sini pagi-pagi. Shikamaru jadi panik. Waduh! Apa ia harus pulang dan anti baju? Sempat tidak ya? Nanti rombongan Kazekage-sama keburu datang – Shikamaru lupa sama sekali mengenai jurus teleportasi.

Dan benar saja, di ujung penglihatan mereka, rombongan itu sudah datang. Naruto langsung berwajah sumingrah dan lari menuju Gaara. Gaara yang kaget dan ingin berbalik menghindari (Naruto sudah kayak banteng aja sich) Naruto sudah telat duluan. Naruto memeluk Gaara (atau lebih tepatnya menubruk). Kini mereka berdua berakhir di tanah dengan Naruto ada di atas Gaara (banzai untuk penggemar NaruGaa!!).

"AAAHHHH!!! AKHIRNYA KAU DATANG! TAHU NGGAK SICH? AKU TUH SUDAH LAMA BANGET NUNGGUIN KAU DARI TADI! DATANGNYA LAMA BANGET SICH!? GIMANA KABARMU? SAMPAI KAPAN DI SINI? NANTI, KITA **HARUS **MAIN BARENG YA!" teriak Naruto bagaikan pakai pengeras suara yang max banget (yang sebenarnya khusus untuk dialog ini Naruto sudah meminjam tanpa ijin alias nyolong toa dari masjid dekat rumah author dan sekarang author lagi dimarahin sama Pak Ustad). Gaara yakin ia nyaris tuli (bahasa halusnya, budek lah) kalau Naruto tidak segera berhenti bicara. Kalau Gaara belum berubah, masih pembunuh berdarah dingin ia yakin Naruto sudah tidak akan bernyawa sekarang.

"Naruto, bisakah kau berdiri?" tanya Gaara memandang Naruto dingin. Naruto cengengesan dan segera melompat berdiri. Kankurou dan Temari yang melihat persahabatan 'aneh bin ajaib tapi nyata' kedua remaja itu hanya bisa mengeleng-geleng kepala.

"Akh! Shikamaru! Buset, kau kenapa!?" pekik Kankurou kaget melihat penampilan chuunin tersebut.

Shikamaru melirik ke arah sebaliknya. Bagaimana tidak, ia tidak tahan! Hatinya berdebar kencang seakan siap meledak melihat Temari ada di depannya. Kulit Temari yang putih, rambutnya yang pirang, kimono hitamnya yang memperlihatkan lekuk indah tubuhnya, mata berwarna indigonya, semuanya nyaris membakar dada Shikamaru. Ya ampun, tabung pemadam kebakarannya dimana ya? Bisa gawat kalau sampai kebakaran beneran nih.

"Shikamaru, kau kenapa?" tanya Temari yang tanpa Shikamaru sadari sudah ada di depan dirinya. Kaget bukan main, Shikamaru mundur ke belakang tapi dengan begonya keserimpet kakinya sendiri dan jungkir balik di tanah. Temari jadi terdiam. Bahkan Gaara dan Naruto serta Kankurou jadi diam. Ini anak kenapa ya?

"Ti..tidak.., tidak apa-apa," kata Shikamaru nervous. Suara Temari itu menggaung di telinganya. Terdengar indah dan sekejap membuat wajahnya merah padam.

"Oh ya?" tanya Temari curiga. "Ini bau apa sih? Kenapa kau bau karbol, sama pengharum ruangan dan minyak kayu putih?" tambah kunoichi itu mengipas tangannya di depan hidungnya hendak mengusir bau aneh yang tercium olehnya.

"O...oh..ya?" respon Shikamaru dan segera berdiri. Malu bener (baca: tengsin), Shikamaru mengutuk dirinya bisa kelihatan sebego ini di depan Temari. Tapi, author ternyata nggak memberi ampun (Shikamaru : sialan ni author kurang ajar, gw laporin beneran nih ke kantor polisi!), linglungnya Shikamaru kumat dan tambah parah pula. Karena malu dan bingung harus berbuat apa, Shikamaru berbalik dan berjalan karena hanya memandang ke bawah terus, ia berakhir menabrak tembok gerbang. Semuanya terjadi dalam sepersekian detik.

Suer, hidung Shikamaru sampai merah karena sakit. Suara "JEDUK!"nya saja keras banget. Shikamaru meringkuk kesakitan sambil menggosok hidungnya. Temari jujur tadinya ingin ketawa namun nggak jadi melihat kebodohan Shikamaru kayaknya kelewat parah.

"Ah! Kau! Jangan-jangan kau mata-mata yang menyamar jadi Shikamaru! Uwa..brengsek!" teriak Naruto dari kejauhan menambah ramai suasana. "Secara nggak mungkin Shikamaru jadi sebego ini," tambahnya.

Shikamaru yang berubah jadi moody langsung merasa sakit hati. Dikatain bego oleh orang bego macam Naruto di depan Temari! Sorry saja, tapi sumpah Shikamaru nggak rela.

"Kurang ajar! Siapa yang kamu bilang bego!" bentak Shikamaru ke Naruto, lupa Temari masih ada dekat dengannya.

"Kau pasti mata-mata! Aku sudah curiga dari kemarin-kemarin! Kau pikir bisa menipuku apa!" seru Naruto. Sementara Gaara hanya diam dan Kankurou tidak mau ikut-ikutan.

"Enak saja! Dasar idiot! Kalau punya otak itu dipakai! Mata-mata darimananya!" balas Shikamaru yang jadi emosian. Temari memandangnya kebingungan, baru pertama kali ini ia melihat Shikamaru seperti ini, jangan-jangan memang mata-mata?

Nauto menghampiri Shikamaru. Wajahnya terlihat kesal sekarang. "Kau akan kubawa ke Tsunade-baachan, lihat saja! Akan kubuktikan kalau kau bukan Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru benar-benar ingin sekali meng-kagekubhisibari Naruto dan mencekiknya sampai mati. "Buktikan saja! Dasar bodoh, aku ini Shikamaru yang asli!"

"Entahlah, menurutku kau memang bukan seperti Shikamaru yang biasanya," tambah Temari yang cukup membuat Shikamaru shock. Sementara Naruto memajang senyum kemenangan.

"O...Oh ya? Dimananya?" Shikamaru berusaha menghapus rasa nervousnya yang berakhir dengan kegagalan.

"Baumu seperti karbol, tambah pengharum ruangan dan minyak kayu putih. Menurutku itu sangat un-Shikamaru-ish," jelas Temari bergaya bahasa inggris. Naruto nggak mengerti tapi Shikamaru ya. Shikamaru kebingungan bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan semua ini. Wong dirinya sendiri saja tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa jadi seperti ini gimana ia bisa menjelaskan ke orang lain apalagi Temari?  
(Note: Un-Shikamaru-ish itu artinya sangat tidak seperti Shikamaru yang biasanya)

"Oh yeah. What do you know? Bahkan aku sendiri juga don't understand about it! Holly shit! Ok, memang aku jadi linglung, moody, emosian, aneh, mirip orang idiot yang lebih idiot dari Naruto. But, for my shadow's sake! Aku ini Shikamaru!" oceh Shikamaru yang otaknya mulai konslet alhasil kata-katanya jadi kecampur-campur antara dan .

Temari mendelik. 'Dia beneran Shikamaru?' pikirnya aneh. Naruto hanya cengo, otaknya ngadat nggak bisa mengerti ucapan Shikamaru barusan. Gaara stay cool, author nggak tahu dia ngerti kata-kata Shikamaru atau nggak, sementara Kankurou juga nggak ngerti. Pembaca juga mungkin nggak ngerti ya? ^_^

"Aku ada perlu dengan Tsunade-sama, bisakah kalian potong pembiaraan ini untuk nanti saja?" akhirnya sang Kazekage sendiri yang harus menyelesaikan pembicaraan yang mulai ngalor ngidul nggak jelas itu.

Temari dan Kankurou mengangguk. Sementara Naruto dan Shikamaru menenangkan diri mereka sendiri. Akhirnya, rombongan ini berjalan menuju kantor Hokage. Jika ada pembaca yang bertanya-tanya kenapa seorang Kazekage hanya disambut oleh Shikamaru seorang, jawabannya adalah Gaara tidak suka dengan keramaian atau penyambutan yang meriah. Cukup memperlakukannya seperti biasa. Begitulah. (Bilang aja author males nulis keadaaan kayak gitu. Ribet, sich. *author dilemparin kulit pisang sama pembaca)

Diperjalanan menuju kantor Hokage, Naruto dan Shikamaru sama-sama bungkam. Naruto masih curiga dengan Shikamaru dan Shikamaru sendiri sedang pusing dengan keberadaan Temari yang dekat dengannya. Wajahnya masih merah dan detak jantungnya mulai hilang control.

"Kenapa kau bau karbol dan pengharum ruangan?" tanya Temari tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang menguasai mereka. Shikamaru yang berjalan di depannya tersentak dan kebingungan harus menjawab apa.

"Jangan-jangan kau ketukar antara sabun mandi dan karbol pembersih ruangan. Terus malah pakai pengharum ruangan bukannya parfum. Ha...ha...ha...," Naruto jadi geli dengan bayangannya sendiri. Ia memegangi perutnya dan sebisa mungkin untuk tidak ngakak di tengah jalan seperti ini. 'Tidak mungkin, kan' batin Naruto, tapi sayangnya kata-katanya itu tepat sekali.

Shikamaru berusaha menyembunyikan kekagetannya karena kata-kata Naruto yang tepat sasaran. Ia juga membayangkan mengapa ia sama sekali tidak ngeh ketukar pakai karbol bukannya sabun mandi (gelo, jelas-jelas karbol tuh panas). Padahal kan baunya itu.,,,

Temari dan Kankurou ikutan tertawa memikirkan kata-kata Naruto. Sementara Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis namun sejujurnya ia juga merasa geli.

'Sial, minggu ini akan berubah menjadi neraka,' batin Shikamaru menangis.

Segitu aja chapter 4. Sori banget ya untuk fansnya Shikamaru. Emang Shikamaru di sini OOC banget tapi nggak apa-apa kan? Sekali-kali.

Oh ya, pengumuman-pengumuman! Telah ditemukan anak hilang....eh bukan-bukan! Maksudnya, pengumuman, berhubung gw sang author minggu depan ulangan semester, chapter 5 akan diupdate sekitar tanggal 13 atau 14 Juni. Bisa lebih cepat kalau author lagi males belajar atau lagi stres ulangan. Maaf ya, tapi saya berjanji sumpah Shikamaru kesamber gledek (Shikamaru: lho kok gw sih!?) gw akan menyelesaikan fanfic ini.

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Yaaaaiiiii!! Chapter 5! Chapter 5! Akhirnya sang author sudah kembali dari jurang kenistaan (baca: ulangan semester).

Udah ya, lanjut aja.

Chapter 5: Fools

'Ok, aku ini kenapa sich? Kenapa aku bisa jadi idiot kayak begini sich? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?' pikir Shikamaru dengan kesal. Mau tahu sekarang gimana keadaan Shikamaru? Ok. Shikamaru sekarang sedang terduduk di jalan. Mukanya asli basah dan kena luka bakar ringan alhasil dari ketumpahan kiriman ramen-ramen yang tadi dibawa kurir pengantar. Padahal Shikamaru nggak ngapa-ngapain lho, mendadak sang kurir yang entah punya dendam apa ke Shikamaru, tersandung season 6 di Indosiar, eh salah-salah, maksudnya kesandung batu di jalan dan ramen-ramen di tangannya terbang dan nyangsang ke wajah Shikamaru.

Harusnya, kalau ia memang ninja, ia bisa menghindarinya dengan gerak refleks yang cepat. Tapi, toh kenyataannya Shikamaru di sini, di tengah jalan dengan sisa ramen yang membasahi wajah, rambut dan menetes-netes ke bajunya.

'Ya ampun, dosa apa sich aku ini?' runtuk Shikamaru dalam hati.

Tambah tragisnya lagi, Naruto sekarang sedang ngakak sampai terduduk di jalan, memegangi perutnya dan kena bengek dadakan (karena kalau ketawa nggak bisa mengambil napas, lho. Coba aja sendiri). Kankurou juga terbungkuk-bungkuk tertawa dan memegangi perutnya dan nyaris menangis. Gaara hanya menutupi mulutnya, namun tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Anehnya, Shikamaru merasa sang Kazekage muda itu juga berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa. Mungkin ia tersenyum geli dibalik tangannya itu.

Dan, Temari......

Oh my! Suara tawanya itu lho! Bagaikan malaikat di telinga Shikamaru. Meski tengsin karena Temari sedang menertawakan dirinya, namun Shikamaru tidak merasa sakit hati. Cuma malu sampai ingin bunuh diri sekarang juga.

"Shi...Shikamaru tidak apa-apa?" kata Temari setelah tenang. Lupakanlah kedua makhluk yang sekarang sedang terkapar mirip kucing ayan di tengah jalan dan tersiksa penyakit asma (baca: Naruto dan Kankurou yang sekarang sudah mengikuti jejak Naruto) atau sang panda yang sedang sibuk jaga imej tapi sebenarnya tertawa ngakak juga dalam hatinya (baca: Gaara, *author kabur karena mendadak ada pasir-pasir yang mulai bergerak mencurigakan di sekitar author), sekarang Shikamaru bingung bagaimana harus merespon Temari.

Dengan begonya (kira-kira author bakal dicekal nggak ya sama Majelis Ulama, keseringan pake kata "bego" nich), Shikamaru menggeleng dan segera berdiri. Ia mengabaikan sang kurir ramen – yang sekarang Shikamaru jadi dendam kesumat sama dia – yang sekarang sedang sujud-sujud minta maaf. Entah musibah atau berkah, tapi karena panas kuah ramen membakar sedikit wajahnya, ia bisa menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya karena malu.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang dan ganti baju," saran Temari yang sifat keibuannya mulai muncul – coz, dia punya 2 adik laki-laki yang kekurangan kasih sayang orang tua, jadi dia punya sifat motherly-hen.

"Hah....hah.....jangan, kau dirawat Sakura-chan...ha...ha...dulu saja," kata Naruto yang ngomong kecampur sama bengek dan cekikikan.

Iya, sekarang Shikamaru kan kena luka bakar ringan, untung nggak kena matanya. Shikamaru menggeleng. Pergi dengan keadaan kayak gini (udah bau karbol, pengharum ruangan plus ramen), nggak lah yao!

"Nggak perlu, nggak usah," tolak Shikamaru sambil menyingkirkan mie-mie yang nyampluk ke rambutnya.

"Tapi, apa nggak apa-apa?" suara Temari terdengar khawatir. Nih ya, kalau Shikamaru tuh lebay dia pasti sudah ngomong begini dalam hati: "Oh My! Temari khawatir sama aku? Ya Tuhan, mati di sini pun aku rela! Suaranya itu bagaikan malaikat turun dari langit. Aku merasa bersalah karena sudah menabur nada khawatir pada kata-katanya. Ya Tuhan! Janganlah engkau kejam padanya, biarkan dirinya bahagia...dll (sumpah loe norak banget! *author muntah-muntah)

"Ng...nggak apa-apa, kok," jawab Shikamaru cepat dan otaknya sibuk mengkalkulasi kalau-kalau ia terkena penyakit gagap.

Temari mendelik pada Shikamaru. Ok, keadaan dengan banyak mie yang bersarang di rambutnya, kuah ramen yang sudah belepotan dimana-mana, beberapa handsaplats, bau karbol + pengharum ruangan + minyak kayu putih, lingkar hitam di bawah mata karena kurang tidur dan ekspresi wajah yang super nggak meyakinkan. Yang begini sih mana bisa dibilang baik-baik saja!

"Aku pulang dulu saja," kata Shikamaru cepat dan segera pergi (baca: kabur). Sementara Temari yang merasa khawatir namun tidak mengejar jadi kebingungan bagaimana caranya menhadapi dua orang yang sekarang nggak bisa berhenti ketawa. Ia melirik Gaara, namun adiknya terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Temari curiga Gaara sedang mati-matian menahan ketawa.

"Gaara, kau kenapa?" tanyanya. Gaara menggeleng, menolak bicara.

"Kau tahu? Menahan ketawa bisa terkena serangan darah tinggi lho," celetuk Temari sambil tersenyum. Gaara melotot padanya sebentar, entah karena marah atau dengan begonya percaya pada kata-kata Temari. Dan, Temari hanya cengo ketika melihat sisa-sisa pasir hasil dari jurus teleportasi adiknya yang sekarang mungkin sedang ketawa ngakak di salah satu sudut sepi Konoha. Namanya juga orang terkenal, harus jaga imej dong (atau mungkin wajanya Gaara aneh kali ya kalau lagi ketawa?)

Sementara itu, di rumah klan Nara. Shikamaru segera mandi – ia tidak meladeni teriakan-teriakan ibunya yang mengira Shikamaru berubah jadi autis setelah melihat anaknya pulang dengan penampilan super nggak jelas – dan ganti baju. Karena author sedang berbaik hati (yang sebenarnya takut juga akan ancaman Shikamaru yang akan memanggil polisi), Shikamaru mandi dengan benar layaknya orang normal biasa dan pakai baju nggak kebalik. Setelah selesai – dan nyuekin ibunya yang sedang mencari daftar dokter dan ninja medis spesialis penyakit jiwa – ia segera pergi ke kantor Hokage, dan berharap tak ada kejadian idiot-yang-memalukan lagi.

Baru mau memasuki gedung kantor Hokage, ia terkejut melihat seorang kunoichi berkimono hitam, dikuncir empat dengan kulit putih dan mata hijau. "Ah! Shikamaru!" panggilnya. Wajah Shikamaru kembali merah padam dan tak mampu membalas sapa.

Temari segera menghampiri Shikamaru. Si chuunin rambut nanas itu menelan ludah dan mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang lepas kandang eh maksudnya lepas control.

(Shikamaru: Lu kira gw ayam apa! Lepas kandang! Tuh si Sasuke yang rambut ayam!)

(Sasuke: Lho kok gw dibawa-bawa sich! Gw aja nggak kebagian peran di sini! *Sasuke siap meng-chidori sang author)

(*author kabur)

"Antar aku ke hotel tempatku menginap ya, kata Shizune-san hotel tempat biasa aku menginap sudah penuh karena banyak orang datang perihal festival ini," jelasnya. Shikamaru mangut-mangut bego.

"Kok masih diem sich? Kemana jalannya?" tanya Temari terlihat kesal. Shikamaru baru ngeh dan segera berjalan yang kemudian disusul Temari.

"Eh? Jalannya ke arah mana ya?" tanya Shikamaru bego dan memandang Temari. Temari mendelik padanya. "Mana aku tahu, bego!" cela Temari. Hati Shikamaru hancur berkeping-keping bagaikan pecahan kaca. Temari melirik padanya dan kaget mendapati tampang Shikamaru mirip kucing yang dibuang pemelinya ke selokan.

"Eh, nggak kok. Nggak bego. Ya sudah, pikir baik-baik sekali lagi. Jalannya kemana?" Temari mencoba melembut. Shikamaru mengangguk pelan dan mulai berpikir.

15 menit.....

Temari mulai berpikir apakah kata-kata Naruto benar mengenai Shikamaru ini adalah Shikamaru palsu.

20 menit.....

Tangan Temari mulai gatal ingin mengambil kipas raksasa yang terlipat di punggungnya dan melayangkannya ke kepala Shikamaru.

27 menit.....

Shikamaru masih loading. Pikirannya sulit bekerja bila ada Temari di dekatnya. Ayo cepat! Cepat! Penginapan apa? Dimana? Lewat mana?

31 menit.....

"Shikamaru!" teriak Temari hilang kesabaran. Shikamaru tersentak dan memandang takut ke lawan bicaranya. "Aku akan tanya Shizune-san saja! Kalau memang nggak tahu, nggak perlu belagak mikir deh," omel Temari. Shikamaru yang sekarang nelangsa karena sudah membuat wanita di depannya kesal segera bertindak dengan panik.

"Aku tahu kok. Aku yang ngeboking tempatnya kemarin. Hotelnya hotel White Lotus di jalan Katana 6. Kamarnya nomor 1301 sampai 1303. Pemiliknya seorang pemegang saham kaya yang sangat menyebalkan dan selalu sok. Katanya ia sudah cerai dengan istrinya dan mempunyai 6 wanita simpanan. Kabarnya restoran di hotel itu sangat enak. Lalu....lalu....," Shikamaru menumpahkan semua pikirannya sampai mulai ngelantur nggak jelas.

"Shikamaru, shhhhttt......," Temari meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulutnya. Shikamaru berhenti bicara karena terpesona dengan cara bicara dan sikap Temari yang terlihat cute.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Temari sok manis. Shikamaru mengangguk bodoh.

"Sekarang, ayo pergi," kata Temari yang sekarang nada suaranya berganti menjadi memerintah. "Ba..baik!" respon Shikamaru terkejut dengan perubahan suasana yang mendadak.

Sesampainya di hotel (setelah secara ajaib Shikamaru dikejar-kejar anjing kampung tanpa alasan yang jelas dan beberapa kecelakaan kecil lainnya – yang hanya menimpa Shikamaru seorang karena ternyata author masih nggak ngasih ampun untuk membuat Shikamaru menderita), Temari segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan melirik Shikamaru yang sedang memandangi lampu.

"Masuklah," katanya dan membiarkan pintu terbuka ketika dirinya melangkah masuk ke kamar. Temari menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Shikamaru masih berdiri di luar kamarnya dengan tampang sapi ompong.

"Ayo masuk!" ulang Temari dan dengan kikuk Shikamaru masuk ke kamarnya. Temari meraih koper yang sudah diantarkan kurir tadi dan membukanya lalu mengeluarkan beberapa helai pakaian.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu tapi tunggu ya, aku mau mandi dulu, gerah banget nih," cerocosnya dan dengan pakaian ganti segera melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi dengan cuek seakan tak menganggap kalau Shikamaru itu laki-laki.

Shikamaru bingung, apa ia harus pergi? Menunggu di luar atau di dalam? Dan ia mulai mendengar suara shower dan dadanya mulai berdegup kencang.

Warning: untuk anak kecil di bawah umur dilarang baca bagian ini. Becanda sih.

Shikamaru mendengar nyanyian kecil Temari dari balik pintu kamar mandi diiringi dengan bunyi air dari shower yang berjatuhan ke lantai. Ok, Shikamaru itu remaja laki-laki sehat. Meski ia belum pernah mengintip perempuan mandi seperti yang kadang di lakukan Naruto atau Jiraiya, pikirannya mulai berseliweran kemana-mana. Membayangkan kalau Temari sedang (uhum *author batuk) telanjang hanya beberapa meter darinya, membuat wajah Shikamaru memerah dan darahnya bergejolak. Di bayangannya ia nyaris bisa melihat Temari tanpa busana. 'Akh! Berhenti berpikiran jorok! Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak mesum!' Shikamaru jadi panik sendiri. Membayangkan bagaimana air mengalir pada lekukan tubuh Temari, dadanya yang sepertinya berukuran cup C, kulitnya yang mulus bak porcelain.....(untuk pembaca cowok diharapkan tidak _ngeres_ ya)

Shikamaru kaget mendapati darah mengalir ke luar dari hidungnya. Ia mimisan. 'Tidak! Tidak! Aku harus ke luar!' pikir Shikamaru cepat dan bersiap beranjak pergi namun terhenti langkahnya ketika pintu kamar terbuka.

"Oi Temari! Koperku kok hilang satu?"

Shikamaru melotot kaget memandangi salah satu saudara Temari yang bernama Kangkung eh Kankurou maksudnya, berdiri menatapnya.

Shikamaru menatap Kankurou. Kankurou menatap Shikamaru. Shikamaru mulai sweatdrops dan berusaha menutupi hidungnya yang mimisan. Kankurou mulai menatap Shikamaru curiga.

"Ada apa Kankurou?" tanya Temari yang kini keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menutupi tubuhnya dengan selembar handuk. Tidak pakai yukata handuk yang biasanya dipakai orang selesai berenang atau mandi, aduh author nggak tahu namanya apa. (pembaca: dasar author katro!)

Shikamaru mimisan makin parah dan mulutnya menganga terbuka ketika matanya bertemu dengan pemandangan itu.

Rambut Temari basah yang tak dikuncir. Bagaimana Temari tak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang tak tertutupi seluruhnya (Pak Ustad: Ya Allah! Aurat itu! Aurat!).

Kankurou memandang Temari – yang sudah tidak kaget dengan betapa cueknya kakaknya yang satu ini tentang tubuhnya sendiri, kemudian memandang Shikamaru yang darahnya sudah menetes-netes dari hidungnya.

"Kankurou-niisan ada apa?" dasar nasib sial. Satu lagi sang adik datang melengkapi 3 bersaudara tersebut. Gaara berdiri di samping Kankurou dan mengikuti arah pandangan Kankurou.

"Kau....," Kankurou nyuekin Gaara – yang tak mengerti dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya – dan mulai berkata dengan nada ancaman. "....Nara Shikamaru, cepat KELUAR!" akhirnya Kankurou tak bisa membendung rasa kesalnya lagi dan berteriak di akhir kalimat.

Shikamaru sempat melontarkan kata maaf sebelum lari sprint keluar dari kamar Temari masih dengan darah mengalir dari hidungnya. Gaara memandangi kepergian Shikamaru dengan pandangan heran. Temari melirik kesal ke Kankurou. Kankurou menatap kesal Temari.

"Jadi orang jangan _ngeres_ dong," kata Temari. "Kau itu yang harusnya peduli dengan dirimu sendiri, dia itu cowok Temari. COWOK! Dan kau membiarkannya ada di kamarmu selama kau mandi dan keluar dari kamar mandi cuma dengan selembar handuk!" Kankurou mengoceh tak percaya.

"Bukan dia kan yang menyelinap masuk kamarmu selama kau mandi?" tanya Kankurou dengan nada mengerikan. Di benaknya kini sudah tertera 1001 macam cara untuk membunuh cowok rusa barusan, ia pasti bisa menemukannya di halaman istana Bogor yang banyak rusanya atau nggak ke penangkaran rusa saja sekalian. (Shikamaru: Gw bukan rusa! Gw manusia tahu!)

"Bukanlah, makanya jangan curiga dulu. Jangan _ngeres_, " kata Temari dan berniat kembali ke kamar mandi karena sebenarnya ia belum selesai mandi tapi diganggu oleh Kankurou. Namun, ia terhenti ketika melihat Gaara yang terlihat polos.

"_Ngeres_ itu apa? Kenapa Nara tidak boleh melihat Temari-neesan begitu? Bukankah aku dan Kankurou-niisan tidak apa-apa melihat Temari-neesan begitu?" tanya Gaara polos dengan nada monoton. Kankurou dan Temari sweatdrops, lupa betapa polos adik kecil mereka soal uhuhm (Pembaca: author lagi sakit tenggorokan?) sex, porno dan hal-hal semacam itu.

"Uwah! Aku lapar! Temari, habis mandi kita pergi makan ya!" Kankurou mengalihkan haluan kapal kanan, maksudnya pembicaraan.

"Iya! Iya, aku juga lapar. Tunggu ya, aku mandi dulu," Temari langsung ngeloyor masuk kamar mandi.

"Gaara, ajak saja bocah oranye itu," saran Kankurou berharap Gaara segera melupakan percakapan barusan. Meski sudah berumur 16 tahun, seorang Kazekage Suna, mantan Jinchuuriki, jika sudah menyinggung soal cinta romantis, sex, porno atau bokep adiknya itu sama polosnya dengan anak balita.

Gaara mengangguk, meski sebenarnya ia masih heran dengan kejadian barusan namun setuju dengan usul Kankurou dan segera mencari teman jinchuurikinya itu.

"Fuh, selamat," gumam Kankurou lega.

Akh! Ini chapter panjaaannngg juga ya? Maaf ada sedikit adegan porno – yang kadarnya nggak lebih dari 2% dan lebih untuk yang mesum. ^_^

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6! Oh my! Chapter 6, akhirnya chapter 6! Maaf ya untuk chapter kemarin yang rada ngeres, tapi kok respon dari pembaca malah bagus ya? Dan akhirnya Shikamaru punya julukan baru: "Rusa Ngeres" *author dishuriken sama Shikamaru.

Chapter 6: In Love

"Ah, kemarin jadi nggak sempet ngomong sama Shikamaru," keluh Temari. Gara-gara insiden aneh kemarin, ia jadi batal bicara dengan Shikamaru. Temari ingin bertanya mengapa Shikamaru jadi berubah aneh begitu. Ia cukup khawatir melihat keadaan naas chuunin itu.

Sementara itu, di rumah Nara...

"Ayah," Shikaku menoleh dan mendapati anaknya dengan tampang kusut mirip benang layangan nyangkut di kabel listrik, berdiri di belakangnya. Shikaku tengah bersantai di teras rumah dengan segelas teh. Mumpung lagi nggak ada misi.

"Ada apa?" respon Shikaku. Shikamaru duduk di sebelahnya. Butuh waktu sampai akhirnya Shikamaru bicara kembali.

"Aku....uhm....," bicara juga nggak jelas. Shikamaru sudah menemui jalan buntu mengapa ia jadi aneh begini. Ia ingin bertanya pada Ino, tapi Ino mulutnya ember tinggal dipasangin sama gayungnya. Chouji juga bukan pilihan yang tepat. Ibunya, ia bisa dipukuli jadi dendeng (mengingat ibunya kemarin hampir menggeret Shikamaru ke rumah sakit jiwa). Jadi, hanya ayahnya. Jika masih ada Asuma-sensei, tentu Shikamaru akan bertanya pada guru kesayangannya tersebut.

"Akhir-akhir ini....aku jadi aneh," Shikamaru mulai menyusun kata. Shikaku mendengarkannya dengan sabar.

"Jadi...uhm....," Shikamaru jadi pecicilan, sebangsa pekreditan. Mukanya merah padam, malu harus menjelaskan dengan cara bagaimana.

"Aku....mendadak...jadi suka aneh...uhm....kalau...kalau...aku dekat dengan seorang gadis," Shikamaru menelan ludahnya. Shikaku hanya tersenyum simpul, padahal dalam hati ingin ketawa ngakak melihat tampang anaknya ini.

"Suka....berdebar....lalu salah tingkah....lalu jadi kayak orang idiot....begitu deh," Shikamaru menyudahi penjelasannya yang super nggak jelas. Shikaku menghelas nafas dan mulai bicara.

"Kau itu sedang jatuh cinta," kata Shikaku_ to the point_. Otak Shikamaru langsung konslet.

"APAAAA!!??" Shikamaru sudah meledak (dan nggak perlu dibilang kalau reaksinya itu telat banget). Shikaku mengelus-elus dadanya karena kaget dan memandang sedikit kesal ke anaknya yang kini sudah berdiri dan terlihat pucat.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Tidak! Jatuh cinta itu merepotkan! Tidak! Tidak kepada gadis menyebalkan itu! Oh...uhm...oke, dia manih sih, tapi tidak! Tidak!" Shikamaru teriak-teriak histeris persis orang kesurupan. Shikaku bersyukur istrinya sedang keluar rumah, kalau tidak Shikamaru benar-benar bisa digeret paksa ke rumah sakit jiwa olehnya.

"Percayalah. Lagipula, cinta tidak seburuk itu," kata Shikaku kembali tenang sementara anaknya masih histeris.

Setelah lewat dari 10 menit.....

"Sudah tenang?" Shikaku bertanya pada anaknya yang kini ngos-ngosan, keringat dingin dan terlihat semerawut itu. Shikamaru mengangguk lemah.

"Aku juga dulu begitu dengan ibumu," Shikaku mulai bercerita. Shikamaru memperhatikannya. Memang ibunya, Nara Yoshino itu rada mirip dengan Temari. Galak, sedikit tomboy tapi kalau sudah tersenyum manis sekali (kayak gula gitu, manis).

"Yah, dulu aku juga sama kacaunya denganmu. Tapi, semuanya bisa selesai dengan baik," terang Shikaku geli sendiri mengingat masa mudanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya semua ini bisa selesai?" tanya Shikamaru sudah capek dengan kejadian-kejadian bodoh yang menimpanya beberapa hari ini.

"Terimalah," Shikamaru tak mengerti. "Terimalah kalau kau memang jatuh cinta. Biarkan perasaan cinta itu mengalir dan akuilah. Jangan merasa takut ataupun bingung. Dan, perasaan cinta itu jangan dibendung. Hanya itu saja," terang Shikaku. Sementara, Shikamaru loading mendengar petuah barusan.

2 jam kemudian.....

'Aku jatuh cinta.....ke Temari? Jatuh cinta.....Jatuh cinta.....' Shikamaru membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal. Kepalanya mulai panas karena kebanyakan dipakai mikir.

"NGGAAKKK!! NGGAK MUNGKIN! NGGAK MUNGKIN AKU JATUH CINTA SAMA CEWEK MEREPOTKAN ITU!! NGGAK! Ok, dia memang cantik, manis, pintar, kuat, kulitnya mulus dan matanya......NGGAK! TETAP NGGAK MUNGKIN! NGGAK!"

Shikaku menghela nafas. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar teriakan-teriakan histeris-gazebo-max dari kamar anak semata wayangnya yang sering dipakai dalang dalam menceritakan cerita Ramayana. (Pembaca: .....O.o)

'Mungkin aku memberitahunya dengan cara yang salah,' pikir Shikaku sedikit menyesal. Sementara itu, Shikamaru masih kelimpungan sendiri. Ia dari kecil ingin kehidupan yang biasa, jadi ninja biasa, menikah dengan gadis yang tidak terlalu cantik tapi juga tidak jelek (yang sedang-sedang saja ah...ah...ah *author nyanyi lagu dangdut di lampu merah dan langsung disergap sama SatPol PP), punya satu anak laki-laki dan satu anak perempuan, kemudian ia akan meninggal lebih dulu dari istrinya. Simpel, kan?

Dan, ia nggak pernah merencanakan dirinya untuk jatuh hati kepada seorang cewek tomboy, kuat, pintar, cantik, seksi (baca: aduhai gitu lho) dan dari desa lain pula. Merepotkan!

"Nggak, nggak mugkin! Ini pasti bohong! Nggak!" Shikamaru masih tidak mau terima. Ia tidak bodoh, pintar malah. Karena itu, ia segera sadar kalau yang dikatakan ayahnya benar. Ia sedang falling-in-love.

"NGGAAAAAKK!!"

Shikaku mengela nafas lagi, sampai kapan anaknya mau teriak-teriak gaje begitu? Apa harus menunggu sampai pita kaset ekh maksudnya pita suaranya putus dulu? Aduh...aduh...

Sementara itu......

"Kalian tahu, kenapa Shikamaru jadi aneh begitu?" tanya Temari kepada Chouji dan Ino yang secara nggak sengaja ketemu dengan Temari saat ia dan adik-adiknya sedang makan siang di kedai yakiniku.

Ino dan Chouji menggeleng. Seingat mereka, mereka sudah minta maaf pada Shikamaru soal 'pembicaraan' itu. Jadi, kenapa ya?

"Namanya manusia susah dimengerti," gumam Gaara seakan dirinya bukan manusia. Ino dan Chouji jadi sweatdrops, nggak biasa makan bareng Kazekage AKA mantan Jinchuuriki AKA mantan pembunuh berdarah dingin (kayak kulkas gitu, dingin).

"Tapi, dari semua hal dan kejadian pasti ada alasannya," balas Temari.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau mau tahu alasan Shikamaru berubah jadi seperti itu?" interogasi Ino bagaikan wartawan gossip.

"Memangnya nggak boleh khawatir ya?" Temari balas bertanya.

"Bukannya nggak boleh sih," jawab Ino. Temari mendelik mendengar nada nyelekit yang dipakai Ino.

"Kok ngomongnya gitu sih? Ada masalah apa?" Temari mulai jengkel.

"Nggak kok, nggak ada," jawab Ino namun terdengar meremehkan pertanyaan Temari. Sementara itu, para cowok-cowok di meja itu sudah tersiksa dengan perang dingin yang berasal dari kedua cewek pirang itu.

Kedua kunoichi itu saling memandang dingin. Kankurou, Gaara dan Chouji bisa merasakan betapa dinginnya pandangan mereka pada satu sama lain. Yang namanya cewek kalau sudah marah....Kankurou sedang berdoa mudah-mudahan tidak terjadi hal buruk – yang akan menimpa dirinya, Gaara mencoba untuk tenang meski sebenarnya juga takut – ia tahu betul betapa seram kakak perempuannya bila sudah marah dan Chouji sedang berdoa minta tolong pada yang di atas. Begini doa Chouji: "Oh Tuhan! Kirimkanlah semacam malaikat dari langit agar bisa menghentikan mereka berdua! Supaya aku bisa kembali makan yakiniku! Amin!" (doa gajebo macam apa itu ya?)

Dan, ternyata doa Chouji dikabulkan – oleh author. Mendadak, tak ada angin tak ada hujan, dua makhluk asing jatuh menjebol atap kedai yakiniku. (author korek-korek dompet siap-siap bayar uang kompensasi untuk perbaikan kedai)

"BRUUAAAKK!"

Sejenak, perang dingin terlupakan. Semua mata menatap pada dua makhluk yang kini terkapar di lantai kedai yakiniku bersama dengan serpihan genteng dari atap yang jebol. Sejenak, karena debu bertebaran membentuk semacam asap, tak ada yang bisa melihat siapa orang yang sudah membuat kehebohan yang kedua kalinya di kedai itu (yang pertama oleh Shikamaru) pada minggu ini.

"Apaan tuh?" celetuk Kankurou menjulurkan lehernya bagai bangau (gaje banget) untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"Brengsek! Pergi sana!"

Chouji, Ino dan Temari kenal pemilik suara ini.

"Ah, maaf ya!"

Ino kenal juga suara ini.

"Maaf-maaf! Enak banget cuma minta maaf doang! Kalau dengan minta maaf doang bisa selesai, nggak ada yang namanya penjara!"

"Yah, tapi aku kan tidak sengaja."

"Nggak sengaja, kamu ini ninja atau bukan sih?"

"Ninja kok, tapi kenapa kamu sendiri tidak menghindar?"

"Itu karena kamu nerjang tiba-tiba pas saat aku lagi melamun, goblok!"

Kankurou memperhatikan perseteruan itu dengan penuh suka cita – akhirnya ia bisa selamat dari perang dingin tadi. Namun, semua ninja yang sudah disebutkan di atas matanya langsung membelalak begitu melihat siapa yang sedang berkelahi – dan menghiraukan amukan dari pemiliki kedai yang ada di sebelah mereka.

Nara Shikamaru dan Sai.

"Shikamaru? Sai?" Ino bertanya-tanya. Keduanya menatap Ino.

"KALIAN BRENGSEK! NINJA-NINJA KURANG AJAR! UDAH NGEJEBOLIN ATAP KEDAI ORANG MALAH DICUEKIN LAGI! KELUAR! KELUAR! AKU NGGAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN KALIAN BERDUA MENAPAKAN KAKI KALIAN DI KEDAI INI LAGI! PERGI!" sang pemiliki kedai sudah berkoar-koar. Takut dengan ancaman sang pemiliki kedai, kedua orang yang bikin heboh tadi – yang merupakan perwujudan dari doa Chouji, langsung ngibrit keluar dari kedai. Sementara itu, author nangis-nangis darah karena biaya kompensasinya mahal banget.

Makanan terlupakan – bahkan Chouji juga lupa, Temari, Ino, Chouji, Kankurou dan Gaara – kalau dia cuma terdiam, ekspresinya tetap cool – cengo melihat kejadian aneh tadi. Mendadak kepala nanas dan albino brengsek itu jatuh dari atap berdua? Ada apa gerangan?

Temari dan Ino, bangun bersamaan dan langsung pergi ke luar kedai, mengejar 2 makhluk nggak jelas tadi. Gaara dan Chouji menyusul mereka berdua namun tidak sambil berlari. Kankurou yang seperti biasa paling telat sadar saat akan pergi, datang pelayan menagih bon. Kankurou cengo.

"Uwaaa! Brengsek! Semuanya pada ninggalin aku sendirian! Bocah-bocah kurang ajar!"

Mari kita tinggalkan dulu Kankurou yang sedang menangisi duitnya yang sudah terbang ke alam sana (emangnya duit bisa meninggal?). Kita nantikan saja apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada Shikamaru dkk.

Udah ah, chapter 6 segitu dulu aja ya, lagi buntu ide soalnya.

Please! Review dong!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Ini dia, chapter 7, uh fanfic ini kok jadi sepanjang ini ya? Ya udahlah, pokoknya nikmati aja ya. Oh ya, author nulis ini pas lagi stress berat dengan ujian perbaikan alias remedial, jadi kadar kegeloannya nggak tanggung-tanggung. Jadi, harap maklum bila fanfic ini makin gaje aja.

Tetep baca dan review ya.

Chapter 7: Acceptance

"Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Tunggu!" teriak Temari mengejar Shikamaru yang justru berlari semakin cepat melompat dari ke atap-atap. Dalam benak Shikamaru ia merasa bingung. Tadinya ia ingin menemui Temari dan memastikan apakah ia memang jatuh cinta pada cewek berambut kucir empat itu.

'UWAAA! BAGAIMANA INI!? Aku belum siap bertemu dia!? Aku belum siap! Padahal aku mencarinya hanya untuk memastikan perasaanku padanya!? Tapi, kenapa malah jadi begini!' rengek Shikamaru dalam hati. Ia terus berlari melarikan diri dari masalahnya.

"Shikamaru bodoh! Aku bilang tunggu!!" Temari semakin kesal.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari sana....

"Uwah, apa-apaan itu?" ujar Naruto melihat pemandangan Shikamaru yang sedang dikejar Temari di atas atap rumah-rumah di Konoha. "Ah, Naruto-kun," Naruto segera menoleh dan melihat Gaara berjalan ke arahnya, tak jauh darinya juga ada Chouji yang memperhatikan pemandangan yang dilihat Naruto.

"Oh, Gaara, kenapa sih kakakmu itu? Mainin adegan kejar-kejaran kayak film India saja (Note: memangnya di Naruto World ada India?!)," oceh Naruto. Gaara mengangkat bahu dan ikut memperhatikan pemandangan itu. Kini, Shikamaru yang entah kenapa tak ada sebab yang jelas terpeleset di salah satu atap dan meluncur turun (baca: jatuh) ke tanah. Dari cara meluncurnya sih, kayaknya sakit banget.

"Mau ke festival denganku malam ini?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan perhatian Gaara. Gaara mengangguk. "Sesudah aku menyelesaikan urusanku dengan Tsunade-sama," jawabnya. "Bagaimana dengan dua orang itu?" tiba-tiba Chouji nimbrung kayak kabel (lho, emangnya kabel bisa nimbrung ya?), menunjuk pada Shikamaru yang masih dikejar-kejar Temari. Naruto mengangkat bahu dan Gaara tidak bisa memberi komentar.

Kembali pada dua orang yang sedang main setan-setanan eh maksudnya kejar-kejaran.

"Nara Shikamaru, kalau kau tidak berhenti juga, aku bakalan marah nih," ancam Temari. Bujukan (?) yang ampuh, Shikamaru yang tentu saja tidak ingin dibenci oleh cewek yang dicintainya – meskipun dianya sendiri belum mengakuinya – langsung berhenti.

Temari dengan segera mengahampiri Shikamaru. "Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanyanya. Shikamaru diam tak menjawab, tak sanggup bicara ataupun memandang Temari.

"Kalau ada masalah, cerita saja padaku, kita kan teman," kata Temari lembut membuat hati Shikamaru meleleh kayak lilin.

"Ng...nggak ada apa-apa kok," bantah Shikamaru nggak meyakinkan. 'Sial, sepertinya aku memang jatuh cinta sama cewek ini!? Sial! Sial!' runtuk Shikamaru dalam hati. Mukanya sudah sangat merah dan jantungnya seperti ingin melompat keluar dari mulut.

"Ya sudah kalau kau memang tidak mau cerita," kata Temari terdengar kecewa dan segera berbalik pergi.

'BAGUS! BAGUS SHIKAMARU! BAGUS! PINTAR YA, TELAH MEMBUAT HATI CEWEK YANG KAMU CINTAI TERLUKA! PINTAR SEKALI!' pikir Shikamaru dalam hati, memarahi dirirnya sendiri.

'Terus gimana! Apa aku harus minta maaf! Apa aku harus bersujud di depannya! UWAAA! AKU NGGAK NGERTI TOLONG AKU! APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN!' Shikamaru mulai menangis dalam hati ketika melihat Temari pergi menjauh. Tiba-tiba author muncul di dalam benak Shikamaru dan mengagetkannya.

'Udah dodol, kejar sana tuh cewek, minta maaf trus ajakin nge-_date_!' omel sang author.

'Uwakh! Kenapa kau ada di sini! Harusnya kan kau nulis cerita ini dari dunia lain!' kata Shikamaru kaget.

'Gw minjem pintu kemana sajanya Doraemon tanpa ijin (baca: sebangsa dengan nyolong), gw capek nulis sifat lu yang pecicilan, kalau kayak gini terus ceritanya nggak bakal maju-maju! Udah sono, kejar dia. Ajakin pergi ke festival!' perintah author yang keki karena lagi stress ujian dan kehabisan ide untuk melanjutkan cerita.

'Ka..kalau gagal? Kalau dia masih marah?' Shikamaru masih grogi dan parno.

'Tenang, kan gw yang nulis ni cerita. Udah sono kejar! Ntar keburu pergi! Jadi cowok harus berani!' kata author memberi semangat. Shikamaru mangut-mangut dan menyudahi pembicaraan nggak jelas antar karakter fiksi dan pengarang ini.

(Note: maaf ya kalau cerita ini makin aneh, author nyaris kehabisan ide soalnya :P)

Dengan segera, Shikamaru mengejar Temari yang ternyata masih tak terlalu jauh darinya. Ia ingin bicara, mulutnya sudah terbuka namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Ia mencoba lagi, tapi tak bisa. Suaranya seperti tercekik di tenggorokannya dan tak bisa keluar karena grogi.

Dengan gilanya, Shikamaru melompat ke depan Temari dan menggenggam kedua lengannya dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh – maksud hati ingin menghentikan Temari pergi lebih jauh, tapi...

Dan, eng ing eng, sekarang Temari terjebak di antara kedua tangan Shikamaru – yang sedang memerangkap kedua lengannya – dan kedua kaki Shikamaru – yang masing-masing berada di salah satu sisi tubuhnya. Wajah Temari memerah, terbalik dengan Shikamaru yang sekarang sedang bingung harus berkata apa.

'Uwah! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa tadi yang mau kukatakan? Kenapa bisa jadi begini? Tadi aku mau melakukan apa? Lho...aku siapa?' Shikamaru kembali terserang penyakit anemia......oh salah maksudnya amnesia dadakan seperti biasa.

"Uhm...Shikamaru?"

'Uwaaah!! Jangan-jangan Temari marah!? Bagaimana ini!?' Shikamaru sudah panik duluan dalam hati.

"Ma...maafkan aku, Temari!" kata Shikamaru cepat. "Aku bukan bermaksud menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu, tapi....aku hanya....."

Temari menunggu Shikamaru dengan sabar, meski jujur ia nggak betah dengan posisi tanggung seperti itu maunya sih langsung nyosor saja (Temari: uwaah! Dasar author mesum!!!! *author diterbangin mental sampai Afrika). Sementara itu, otak Shikamaru mulai nge-_hang_ karena nabrak jalan buntu, mungkin author harus memformat otak Shikamaru terus diinstal ulang dan memanggil kuli bangunan untuk menjebol jalan buntu jadi jalan tembusan. (Pembaca: Nggak nyambung dodol! Dasar author sinting! *ngelemparin author pake batu bata)

"Shikamaru?" Temari mencoba mengetes apakah Shikamaru masih hidup habis kok kayaknya diam saja dari tadi nggak gerak-gerak, napas juga nggak (emangnya bangkai ikan apa!?).

"Ah...anu....a...aku....hanya...," badan Shikamaru mulai gemetaran kayak mesin pijat, bagaimana caranya ia menjelaskan kalau sikap aneh bin ajaibnya selama ini karena ia jatuh cinta Temari. Masa' ia bilang: "maaf ya Temari, sikap anehku selama ini karena aku jatuh cinta padamu," eh buset! Lu kira gampang apa!?

"Tidak apa-apa kalau memang kau tidak ingin menceritakannya padaku," potong Temari. "Anu...Shikamaru, bisakah kau...?" Temari ingin menanyakan apakah Shikamaru bisa bangun agar mereka berdua tidak berada dalam posisi yang mengundang kontroversi seperti ini (terutama dari kalangan pembaca ^^).

"Maukahkaupergikefestivalbersamaku?" Shikamaru ngomong tak ada juntrungan nggak pake spasi ataupun tanda baca, kalau guru bahasa Indonesia liat ini pasti marah-marah karena nggak sesuai dengan EYD (emang penting?).

"Ha?" Temari nggak mengerti bahasa planet barusan.

"Doyouwanttogotothefestivaltogetherwithme?" Shikamaru malah ganti pakai bahasa inggris.

(Temari: Mbak! Mbak! Bisa sewa translator buat chapter ini nggak? Gw nggak bisa mengerti bahasa makhluk asing nih!)  
(Purinsha: Maaf, tapi author lagi kere nih! Soalnya translator bahasa makhluk asing tuh mahal banget sih. T_T)  
(Temari: Oh gitu ya? Seenggaknya ajarin Shikamaru pake bahasa manusia dong, gw nggak ngerti....)  
(Purinsha: *sweatdrops dan melihat ke arah Shikamaru yang jiwanya sudah pergi ke alam baka karena 'TERBUNUH' sama kata-kata Temari barusan* uhm...oke deh.)

"Aduh, mas? Bisa ngomong pakai bahasa manusia nggak?" tanya Temari mirip kayak orang Jawa. (Pembaca: emangnya di dunia Naruto ada Jawa? O.o)

Shikamaru menelan ludah, ia menutup matanya nggak sanggup melihat malaikat di depannya (Temari: oh makasih! Gw emang cakep sih...*ge-er mode on). Mukanya merah dan peluh mengalir di dahinya. Mau tidak mau Temari jadi bingung juga dengan keadaan Shikamaru. 'Waduh, ni anak satu kenapa ya? Ayan? Atau kena flu babi?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Shikamaru mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya yang masih tersisa untuk mengucapkan satu kalimat ini. "Ma...maukah ka...kau pergi ke festival ber...bersamaku?"

(Purinsha: YAI! SHIKAMARU HEBAT! Akhirnya bisa juga lu ngajak nge-date Temari! Lho...? Lho...? Shikamaru? Kok pingsan!?)  
(Shikamaru: *sudah pergi ke alam sana setelah menyelesaikan adegan tadi)

Temari menatap Shikamaru kebingungan. 'Pergi bersamanya ke festival? Maksudnya kencan?' tanya Temari kebingungan. Ia kemudian ingat kalau ia harus menemani kedua adiknya yang manis ke festival, seperti yang sudah ia janjikan kemarin. Namun, penolakannya berhenti begitu melihat tampang Shikamaru yang sudah kayak kelinci pengecut, menutup mata, gemetaran, muka merah, keringatan, udah kayak mau diapain saja.

Tersentuh hati kecilnya, Temari nggak sanggup menolak permintaan dari Shikamaru, meskipun dalam hatinya ia bertanya-tanya apakah Shikamaru yang di depannya ini adalah Shikamaru yang asli atau hasil cloning Shikamaru yang otaknya sudah dikutak-katik sama sang author.

"Ya, aku mau pergi ke festival bersamamu," jawab Temari sambil memasang senyum. Mata Shikamaru terbuka dan menampilkan wajah yang begitu sumingrah. "Oh ya, Shikamaru, bisakah kau...?"

"BRENGSEK!! NARA SHIKAMARU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA TEMARI!?"

Shikamaru dan Temari segera berpaling ke sumber suara yang barusan teriak. Shikamaru menangkap penglihatan sebuah penampakan setan dengan topi kupluk aneh kayak kucing dengan muka penuh coretan lipstick. Weits! Tahunya Kankurou ding!

Shikamaru memandangi Kankurou. Kankurou memandangi Shikamaru. Shikamaru melihat ke arah Temari (dan dengan pintarnya baru sadar posisi mereka berdua seperti apa) dan mukanya langsung memerah dan jadi panik luarbiasa. Shikamaru merasakan hawa pembunuh dari Kankurou. Temari menatapnya dengan pandangan "he...he...he...maaf mas, bisa minggir nggak?". Shikamaru mulai sweatdrops dan jadi bingung ia harus bersikap seperti apa dalam situasi seperti ini.

Kenapa Shikamaru bisa nggak nyadar bisa berada dalam posisi yang sangat mencurigakan dan mengundang tanda tanya seperti itu dalam waktu yang lama? Padahal jelas-jelas kedua tangannya menikam tangan Temari yang berkulit sangaaat mulus bak porcelain (yang biasa ada di tukang keramik *author digebukin pakai kipas oleh Temari), wangi Temari yang kayak bunga teratai (emangnya Temari pakai parfum apa sih? Tapi, masih mending author nggak nulis "kembang tujuh rupa" kan? ^^), dan bagaimana dekatnya tubuh Temari dengannya sampai Shikamaru bisa merasakan panas tubuh sang gadis.

'UWAAAKH! SWEJUAK KWAPAN!?' Shikamaru berteriak pakai bahasa alien dalam hati dan panik! Ia jadi belingsatan (Pembaca: What the maksud of belingsatan? o.O).

"Uwah! Shikamaru!? Nggak nyangka, tahunya kamu..."

Shikamaru melirik ke arah teriakan barusan dan melihat Ino dan Sai dari atap gedung di sebelah mereka, Ino dan Sai melompat ke gedung tempat dimana Shikamaru, Temari dan Kankurou berada.

"Ah, kalau dari buku yang kubaca sih, cowok memang lebih agresif dalam 'hubungan fisik' daripada cewek," komentar Sai sambil senyum manis tapi palsu. Dan dengan polosnya mencatat sesuatu di buku notesnya dan Shikamaru nggak mau tahu apa yang ia tulis di situ.

'Komentar yang hebat Sai! Makin memperkeruh suasana saja!?' Shikamaru menangis dalam hati.

"Shikamaru...bisakah kau bangun?"

Shikamaru melirik ke cewek yang ada di bawahnya. Terperangkap penuh oleh tangan dan kakinya. Sebenarnya sih, sebagai seorang ninja, Temari mampu membanting Shikamaru agar membebaskannya. Namun, yah....ngomong gampang, praktek susah, apalagi Temari tahu Shikamaru lagi labil mentalnya jadi dia cuma bisa diam dan menunggu Shikamaru sampai minggir sendiri. Tapi, sayangnya otaknya Shikamaru jadi telmi banget...jadi berabe deh urusannya.

"UWAAH!! MAAF TEMARI! MAAF! MAAF!" Shikamaru langsung meloncat panik terbebas dari posisi yang mengundang pro dan kontra itu dan langsung membungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf. Temari bangun perlahan dan bingung bagaimana menghadapi serbuan permintaan maaf dari Shikamaru.

Namun, hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena sang setan yang telah kabur dari neraka sudah tak akan semudah itu mengampuni nyawa Shikamaru. Ya, sang setan (baca: Kankurou) dengan wajah yang sangarnya melebihi sangar tari budaya...lho? Itu sih sanggar ya? (*author dilemparin telor busuk sama karakter dan pembaca) Maksudnya, sangarnya Kankurou melebihi Gaara sekalipun.

'Wah...waktunya untuk kabur nih!' ringis Shikamaru dalam hati sambil mundur perlahan-lahan menjauhi Kankurou. Dan, tepat ketika Shikamaru berniat berlari, Kankurou sudah memanggil Karasu dan Kuroari dengan ponselnya...eh salah ding...kok dari tadi salah terus ya? (Kankurou: woi! Kalau nulis yang bener dong!) Maksudnya, Kankurou memanggil kugutsu-kugutsunya dengan jurus pemanggil.

Tak terelakan lagi, terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara Shikamaru dan Kankurou. Sementara, Temari, Sai dan Ino termenung tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. Kalau tadi Shikamaru dikejar-kejar Temari mirip adegan romantis di film India sekarang adegan kejar-kejaran Shikamaru dan Kankurou mirip adegan seram di salah satu film horror – yang biasanya diakhiri dengan terbunuhnya sang karakter utama oleh sang psikopath.

(Shikamaru: Jangan bunuh gw!!!!!)  
(Purinsha: Kencan lu sama Temari jadinya gimana?)  
(Shikamaru: *tergeletak tak bernyawa)  
(Purinsha: ke...ke...ke...ke...*tertawa sadis ala psikopath)

Udah ah, segitu dulu aja ya. Ini perasaan author aja tapi kok makin lama fanfic ini makin gaze aja ya? Tapi, akhirnya Shikamaru sudah mau menerima kenyataan kalau ia suka sama Temari. Akhirnya, mulai dari sini akan lebih mudah bagi author untuk membuat lanjutannya.

Dan siapa tahu nggak akan ada lanjutannya karena Shikamaru dibunuh sama Kankurou. Well, siapa tahu? Hanya author yang tahu.

Review! Review! Aha...aha...review! Yei! *author menari super gaze.


	8. Chapter 8

Ya ampun! Chapter 8! Akhirnya chapter 8! Nggak kerasa ni fanfic konyol komedi romantis ShikaTema udah sampe sepanjang ini. Hiks...hiks.... Maaf ya, updatenya agak telat, author sibuk sih.  
Untuk yang sudah review selama ini makasih ya, dengan begini author bisa beristirahat dengan tenang (Pembaca: *nyekek dan goncang-goncangin tubuh author* Jangan koit dulu! Tamatin dulu nih fanfic baru mati!)

Chapter 8: The Advice for Date

'Akhirnya aku berhasil lolos dari kejaran Kankurou, hah capek banget,' pikir Shikamaru dan meloncat keluar dari tong sampah tempat ia bersembunyi dan langsung kepeleset kulit pisang.

Badannya memang sakit, tapi ia tak pernah bisa berhenti berpikir tentang...

Besok malam ia bakalan nge-date sama Temari....

Nge-date sama Temari.....

(Shikamaru: eh kayaknya itungan waktunya salah deh, bukannya festivalnya malam ini?)

(Author: Tahu ah, gw males ngurusin tek tek bengek kayak gitu, yang penting lanjuuuuttt..... *tipe author yang nggak peduli dengan time-line ^^)

Nge-date sama...

"AAKH! APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN!?" Shikamaru akhirnya meledak juga. Ia sama sekali belum pernah nge-date. Seumur hidup belum pernah sekalipun. Belum pernah.

"AAAKH! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Shikamaru nangis-nangis gaze. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, sang authos gaze-sinting-gelo muncul dalam benaknya dengan kembali mencuri pintu kemana sajanya milik Doraemon yang ia ambil tanpa izin (baca: nyolong).

'Cuma nge-date doang, nggak usah lebay gitu kalee!' kata author yang kadar kewarasannya semakin berkurang.

'Kenapa kau ada di sini!! Lagi!!' Shikamaru berteriak dalam hati.

'Iya gw ada di sini, terus kenapa? Ada masalah?' author pasang tampang mirip preman dari blok-M.

'Eh iya, ampun bang. Nggak apa-apa kok,' Shikamaru jadi nginyem.

'Ngomong-ngomong kok kau cuma bisa muncul dibenakku? Kenapa nggak muncul di dunia nyata? Kan jadinya makin nggak jelas kalau kayak gini caranya,' tanya Shikamaru kebingungan.

'Kalau gw muncul di dunia nyata, nanti gw nggak bisa menahan diri untuk nggak memperkosa si Gaara,' kata author yang makin stress karena rata-rata semua hasil ujiannya ancur semua dan harus ikut ulangan perbaikan.

Shikamaru sweatdrops.

'Kalau mau nge-_date_, yang penting pakai baju yang rapi dan sopan, terus bawa banyak duit jadi bisa nraktir Temari, jangan lupa untuk nembak dia pas di festival, ok?'

'Oh, gitu ya? Nanti Temari ditembak apa nggak mati?' tanya Shikamaru bego.

'Kok otak lu jadi kayak computer Pentium dua sih! Biasanya juga Pentium enam! Nembak tuh nyatain cinta! Nyatain cinta lu pas festival!'

Shikamaru pingsan.....

Author balik lagi ke depan computer dan nulis lanjutan Troublesome Love....

(Ni fanfic makin gaze aja ya -_-', tetep baca ya! ^^)

Sementara itu.....

"Uwah, Shikamaru diam-diam menghanyutkan ya?" kata Naruto mengingat-ngingat kejadian Shikamaru mendorong Temari jatuh dan mengajak kencan gadis itu dengan cara super nggak jelas.

"Kenapa kau tadi mengajakku membuntuti mereka, membuntuti itu kan tidak baik," kata Gaara cool. Malu juga dia nurut saja pas diajakin membuntuti Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Ya udah lah sepele, kalau kayak gini berarti Shikamaru bakal berduaan sama Temari pas malam festival ya? Ah, jadi iri," kata Naruto.

"Sudahlah, memang sudah saatnya," kata Chouji bijak namun sayangnya kurang nyambung. Gaara mengiyakan sementara Naruto sedang terbang ke alam mimpi dimana ia membayangkan kencan bersama Sakura. Ya, cuma di alam mimpi.

"Hai semua!" mendadak makhluk biru asing yang langka dari Konoha datang mencelat tiba-tiba. Naruto yang sedang melayang ke alam mimpi jadi terbangun. Gaara dan Chouji menoleh menatap makhluk aneh bin nggak jelas itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee?

"Oh, Lee, apa kabar?" tanya Chouji dengan ramah. Lee mengacungkan jempolnya. "Dengan semangat masa muda! Aku 100% baik-baik saja!" teriak Lee semangat.

"Oh ya? Aku baru saja pulang dari misi tadi, di jalan aku dengar Shikamaru teriak-teriak nggak jelas dengan penampilan kayak gembel. Shikamaru kenapa?" tanya Lee bagaikan ibu-ibu yang lagi ngerumpi.

"Gini lho jeng, Shikamaru tuh lagi falling-in-love," jawab Naruto dengan gaya banci salon plus dengan aksen bahasa Jawa (?).

"Oh ya? Sama siapa?" Lee mendekat ke Naruto dan kata-katanya berubah jadi bisikan.

"Itu lho...masa nggak tahu sih? Hi...hi...hi...," kali ini Chouji yang merespon dengan cekikikan kayak kuntilanak.

Dan dengan segera, ketiga orang itu memulai pembicaraan (baca: ngegosip) layaknya tante-tante pas lagi arisan. Sementara itu, sang Kazekage muda dengan sweatdrops memandang mereka dari kejauhan. 'Ini sebenarnya aku yang aneh sendiri atau aku yang paling waras sih?' tanya Gaara sedih dalam hati karena sadar teman-temannya nggak ada yang 'normal' semua.

Sementara itu.....

"Apa? Cara untuk mengencani wanita dengan baik dan benar?" tanya Shikaku kebingungan, ia nggak nyangka ketika ia sedang meneliti racun jenis baru dan kemudian Shikamaru datang menerobos sambil teriak-teriak "EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!" kirain rumah mereka kebakaran atau kena tanah longsor gitu, tapi di sinilah Shikaku berada, ditanyai tentang tips untuk nge-_date_. Mungkin kalau Shikaku itu punya sifat sama kayak author pasti udah bilang kayak gini: "What the f*** with you!?"

"Iya...benar ayah. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bertanya pada siapa," kata Shikamaru yang nggak puas dengan saran author yang super nggak jelas. Shikaku menghela napas panjang, susah memang menghadapi remaja-remaja yang sedang dimabuk asmara.

"Yah, yang penting tinggalkan kesan bagus untuk cewek yang kamu sukai," kata Shikaku. Shikamaru menatapnya dengan puppy-eyes dan otak kera. "Kesan bagus?" Shikamaru nggak paham.

"Yang penting jangan membuat cewek yang kamu kencani marah. Bersikaplah apa adanya, jangan berusaha menjadi orang lain. Dan yang terpenting kalau kencannya mau lancar, kalian harus berduaan saja, jangan ada setan orang ketiga yang mengganggu kalian," terang Shikaku dan terkejut ketika melihat anaknya tengah mencatat semua nasihat-nasihatnya.

"Oh begitu, terima kasih banyak ayah!" kata Shikamaru tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi langsung ngacir entah kemana. Shikaku menatap kepergian anaknya dengan tatapan 'semoga anakku jadi normal kembali'.

Kini, Shikamaru sedang berpikir sambil berjalan. Dalam nge-date, seenggaknya harus pakai baju.....baju....yang seperti apa? Apa ia pakai baju ninja biasa saja? Atau ia pakai yukata (untuk yang nggak tahu yukata, kasiaaaan deh loe *author dilemparin tomat busuk sama pembaca)? Waduh, kalau soal baju dia harus nanya sama siapa? Ino? Nggak coret namanya. Ayahnya? Buset, ntar ngamuk lagi dari kemarin-kemarin digangguin terus. Ibunya? Nanti malah didandanin yang nggak-nggak mirip orang katro tahun 70an (Ha? Di Naruto tahunnya pake tahun apa sih? Tahun Masehi? Tahun Hijriyah? Ah tahu ah, sabodo amat). Ok, Sekarang ia harus minta bantuan ke siapa?

"Cieee.....yang lagi jatuh cinta...."

"Cieee.....yang besok malam ada kencan, enak banget kan cuy."

Shikamaru langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang dari kata-katanya saja sudah pengen Shikamaru kagekubishibari sampai koit. Tentu saja, ia nggak terkejut mendapati kepala duren, cowok yang kena obesitas stadium 4, dan makhluk biru yang tampan dari Konoha yang sebenarnya bagi Shikamaru – dan author sendiri – makhluk biru (tunggu...tunggu...bukannya harusnya makhluk hijau bukan makhluk biru? Begini-begini kan author nggak buta warna, tapi ya udahlah sepele) nggak jelas, ancur dan ndeso (*author di-taijustsu sama penggemar Lee). Shikamaru cukup terkejut juga melihat nggak terlalu jauh dari mereka, sang Kazekage muda hanya berdiri sendirian dengan tampang yang sangat sulit diartikan, tampaknya begitu depresi dan sendirian.

"Apaan sih kalian! Jangan sirik deh," kata Shikamaru kesal dan menghampiri mereka yang ada di depan kedai ramen Ichiraku. Namun mau kesal juga, tetap saja tengsin. Nah, buktinya sekarang Shikamaru malah kepeleset nggak jelas dan jatuh diiringi oleh suara tawa dari para penontonnya.

"Ah, yang namanya jatuh cinta dunia ini terasa campur aduk," kata Naruto nggak jelas namun berhasil membuat tawa semakin riuh. Untuk Shikamaru inilah yang dinamakan penyiksaan batin.

Ia akan nge-date dengan Temari besok malam tapi.....bisakah kencan itu berjalan lancar bila banyak setan pengganggu (seperti yang telah dikatakan ayahnya) seperti mereka yang ada di hadapannya ataupun kakak sang malaikat yang merupakan perwujudan dari setan (baca: Kankurou) juga tentu akan merintangi jalan untuk menggapai cintanya.

(Shikamaru: yah, kata-katanya kurang romantis tuh, harusnya "menabur duri dan kerikil dalam menggapai cinta yang sejati" gitu)  
(Purinsha: Nggak! Gw nggak bisa lebih norak dari itu! Makasih tapi gw nggak bisa! Nggak bisa! Tidak! Gw benci kata-kata norak! Nggaaaaakk! *author menangis dan meraung lebay)  
(Shikamaru: *sweatdrops)

Udah ah, segitu dulu chapter 8. Maaf ya, karena chapter 8 ini agak pendek, chapter 9 akan diupdate secepatnya. Nantikan kelanjutannya chapter 9! Sepertinya, untuk Troublesome Love untuk berakhir penuh cinta benar-benar akan menempuh jalan yang sangat panjang. *author mendesah dan kemudian pingsan dan tenggelam dalam tumpukan kertas-kertas ulangan perbaikan.

Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. Untuk yang sudah mengikuti sampai sini, author ucapkan terima kasih banyak! Makasih banyak! Tetep baca dan review ya! Oh ya, author masih stress karena bingung bakalan naik kelas atau nggak jadi mohon kemakluman atas lawakan-lawakan nggak jelasnya.

Oh ya, untuk yang nggak tahu yukata itu apa, yukata adalah kimono yang simple yang biasanya dipakai saat musim panas.

Oh ya, ada ralat di chapter 8, karena males ngedit jadinya ralatnya di sini aja ah. Kankurou itu adiknya Temari, maaf gw emang salah habis wajahnya bangkotan gitu sih ^^ (*author dibacok sama Kankurou pake Karasu dan Kuroari).

Dan, chapter ini lumayan panjang juga.

Chapter 9: Preparation and Night Festival

'Kenapa aku ada di sini?' Shikamaru mencoba mengingat ulang mengapa ia bisa berakhir di warung ramen Ichiraku bersama Naruto, Chouji, Lee dan Gaara. Mengapa? Oh ya, dia ingat. Kalau nggak salah, entah karena kesurupan ataupun saking buntunya, Shikamaru bertanya pada mereka mengenai "untuk kencan sebaiknya pakai baju apa?". Sekarang, ia betul-betul menyesali tindakannya itu. Secara Naruto, Chouji, Lee dan Gaara belum pernah berkencan sebelumnya – khusus untuk Gaara, author nggak tahu ia pernah kencan atau belum. Hah, benar-benar kesalahan fatal.

"Kalau mau berkencan, sebaiknya pakai baju yang menampilkan semangat masa muda! Baju dengan warna hijau nge-jreng!" kata Lee semangat hingga akhirnya mirip jadi hujan. Shikamaru sweatdrops mendengar saran ajaib Lee.

"Ih, nggak usah pake kuah kalee," dengus Naruto meniru iklan Indomie goreng dan sekarang tengah mengelap mukanya yang belepotan 'kuah' dari Lee.

"Bagus pakai baju ninja saja," saran Chouji, nah setidaknya saran yang itu masih normal lah. Shikamaru tengah memikirkan saran Chouji namun kemudian Naruto berteriak.

"Yang pasti orenlah! Pakai baju yukata warna oren pasti keren!" teriak bocah ramen itu. Shikamaru mencoret bagian oren, jadi ia harus pakai yukata besok malam saat kencan?

"Tidak, baju hijau itu bagus! Oren sih warnamu Naruto-kun," kata Lee. Naruto menoleh kesal padanya.

"Eh!? Warna oren tuh warna paling keren tahu! Ya jelas warna oren lah! Apalagi kalau pakai yukata, tambah keren!"

"Menurutku baju ninja saja cukup."

Shikamaru hanya bisa menatap "uh cape deh" kepada perseteruan nggak jelas yang sekarang terjadi di dekatnya. Ia melirik Gaara yang dengan tenang masih menyantap mie ramen di sebelahnya, sikapnya itu seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa di sekitarnya – padahal jelas-jelas ada perseteruan super nggak jelas mengenai fashion aneh bin ajaib.

Gaara melirik pada Shikamaru – tampaknya sadar kalau daritadi dilihatin Shikamaru. Shikamaru melihatnya. Gaara masih melihatnya. Shikamaru mulai sweatdrops. Gaara masih melihatnya.

"Aku nggak begitu mengerti tentang kencan, tapi bagiku yang penting pakai saja baju yang sopan, rapi, nyaman dan sesuai dengan dirimu," buset! Tanpa diminta Gaara memberikan wejangan (kok kesannya jadi kayak kakek-kakek ya? *author di-sabaku sama Gaara) yang bijaksana sekali. Shikamaru mangut-mangut.

"Kamu pakai apa ke festival besok malam?" tanya Shikamaru namun sempat bingung soal dia harus pakai kamu atau anda pada Gaara, yah Gaara kan Kazekage, tapi nggak apalah.

"Yukata, untuk formalitas," jawab Gaara singkat. Naruto langsung melompat keluar dari perseteruan yang sudah berubah menjadi perkelahian – yang tentunya diiringi oleh omelan-omelan dari Teuchi – dan menghampiri Gaara. "Wah, Gaara, kau bakal pakai yukata besok malam! Kalau begitu aku pakai baju biasa saja ah!" kata Naruto, entah kenapa kok nggak nyambung ya?

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara singkat. Naruto memberikan senyuman lebar khasnya. "Yah, kenapa ya? Nggak tahu ah, yang penting aku mau pakai baju biasa saja," jawab Naruto sekenanya. Lho? Kalau gitu mau Gaara pakai yukata kek atau pakai baju biasa kek nggak ngaruh kaleee, dasar rubah bodoh (*author di-rasengan sama Naruto).

Shikamaru mengalihkan perhatiannya ke hal lain, entah kenapa ia tahu alasan kenapa Naruto mau pakai baju biasa karena Gaara akan pakai yukata, ia tahu tapi ia nggak mau tahu (lho? Author juga jadi nggak ngerti jadinya, alasan Naruto tuh berdasarkan teori macam apa? Author jadi ikutan pusing *author dilemparin sayur-sayuran busuk sama pembaca).

"Apa Temari akan pakai yukata?" tanya Shikamaru akhirnya mencoba memakai teorinya yang tak berdasar. Gaara mengangguk sekali.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pakai baju biasa saja," kata Shikamaru, Naruto menatapnya terkejut. "Hah!? Kau berpikiran sama denganku!?" katanya kaget dan sweatdrops. Shikamaru menatap Naruto curiga namun akhirnya menjawab, "tidak." Yang maksudnya adalah "tidak tahu" dan ia juga tidak mau tahu.

Shikamaru segera pergi tanpa memperdulikan mienya yang tak termakan, bahkan ia lupa membayar mie ramennya. Tapi, sudahlah sepele.

Sementara itu......

Temari sedang mengepas baju di kamarnya. Ia agak menyesal ia tidak membawa banyak pilihan yukata padahal ia punya bermacam-macam jenis dan corak di rumah, mulai dari corak bunga, corak langit, corak harimau, corak buaya, corak ular, corak gorila sampai corak badak (Pembaca: bujubuneng! Itu corak baju atau kebun binatang!?).

Ia memakai satu yukata berwarna hitam dengan corak bunga teratai yang dibordir (atau di sablon? Emangnya spanduk iklan apa!? Ah tahu ah, author nggak ngerti macam gituan) dengan benang warna emas. Kain obinya sendiri (itu lho kain buat ngiket yukata, ngerti kan? Soalnya author sendiri nggak begitu ngerti) berwarna putih dengan garis-garis warna emas.

Temari mematut dirinya di depan kaca dan tersenyum puas. Eh? Tapi kok masih ada yang ganjil ya? Genapnya kemana? (Pembaca: Jaka Sembung beli odol! Nggak nyambung dodol! Dasar author tolol!) Temari berusaha mencari apa yang salah atau apa yang kurang. Ia berputar di depan cermin yang besarnya sebadan dan kembali mengernyitkan dahi.

Mungkin model rambutnya? Ia berpikir. Ia Sedari Dulu lagu karya Tompi....eh? Salah lagi ya?

(Temari: Mbak! Kalau buat cerita bisa serius sedikit nggak? Bentar-bentar salah, bentar-bentar melawak. Udah ngelawaknya jayuz, nggak berguna, yang ada para karakter dan pembacanya pada marah jadi bisa nggak sih....)  
(Shikamaru: *memotong pembicaraan Temari dan menepuk pundaknya* oi, liat tuh! *menunjuk pada author yang sudah nggak bernyawa)  
(Temari: ........dia lemah ya? Masa' gitu doang depresi terus langsung mati sih? T_T)  
(Shikamaru: ..........*sweatdrops)

Maksudnya (*author telah bangkit dari kematian), sedari kecil Temari selalu menguncir empat rambutnya. Ia tidak pernah mencoba model rambut lain. Ia melihat perubahan gaya rambut Sakura dan Ino serta Hinata, jadi kenapa ia tidak mengubah gaya rambutnya saja?

Temari melepas kunciran rambutnya dan membiarkan rambutnya jatuh tergerai bebas. Rambutnya lumayan panjang, nyaris sebahu. Ia sedikit merapikan rambutnya dan mematut kembali dirinya di depan cermin.

Cantik.

Tapi, kok.....

"Ah, Temari! Kau lihat Gaara tidak?" sang setan datang (Kankurou: woi! Kok gw disebut-sebut setan terus sih!?) maksudnya Kankurou datang langsung nyelonong masuk ke kamar Temari tanpa pakai acara ketuk palu eh ketuk pintu maksudnya.

Kankurou melihat Temari. Temari melihat Kankurou.

............................

"UWAH! ADA HANTU!!!!!" Kankurou langsung ngacir.

Temari tak mampu berkata-kata.

Ia kembali melihat cermin. Kalau dilihat-lihat, ia jadi benar-benar terlihat seperti mendiang ibunya ya? Hanya warna mata dan rambutnya sedikit berbeda. Nggak heran Kankurou takut, mungkin ia salah menyangka Temari sebagai penampakan arwah dari ibunya. Padahal Kankurou dapat julukan "setan yang kabur dari neraka" dari author, tapi tahunya takut juga sama hal-hal gaib.

Sementara itu......

"Apa aku nggak punya baju yang bagus ya?" tanya Shikamaru nyaris menyerah melihat lemarinya yang kosong. Jelas saja, semua isi lemarinya sudah diobrak-abrik dan dimuntahkan semua keluar sampai nggak ada yang tersisa. Ia melihat kamarnya, nyaris nggak ada tempat yang nggak tertutupi pakaian.

'Aku tidak punya pakaian bagus.'

'Bagaimana ini?'

'ADUH! GIMANA NIH!?'

"Beneran nggak ada yang bagus?" Shikamaru mencoba melihat kembali pakaian-pakaiannya. Ia tahu, ia bukan tipe orang yang senang belanja baju, ia juga tahu ia tipe orang yang sabodo amat sama fashion dan ia tahu ia sangat malas yang namanya mikirin penampilan. Ia jadi menyesal sekarang.

Ia hanya punya banyak baju ninja dan sedikit sekali pakaian kasual. Yah, namanya marabahaya kan datangnya tidak bisa diperkirakan jadi ninja harus selalu siap waspada, jadi ninja selalu memakai pakaian ninja. Atas dasar teori itulah Shikamaru percaya pakaian kasual tak berguna baginya. Dan, siapa yang menyangka ternyata ia SANGAT membutuhkan pakaian-pakaian yang kasual, bagus dan rapi untuk sebuah KENCAN PERTAMAnya.

Shikamaru mendesah.

Kencan pertama.....

Shikamaru mulai gelisah.

Kencan pertamanya besok.....

Shikamaru mulai uring-uringan.

Kencan pertamanya besok malam dengan Temari cinta pertamanya.....

Shikamaru pingsan.....

Yoshino melirik sebentar ke kamar anaknya, agak kaget melihat anak tunggalnya terkapar di tengah kamar namun ia mengambil sikap cuek. Melihat anaknya yang biasanya tak pernah peduli dengan yang namanya penampilan namun sekarang kamarnya malah mirip tempat pengumpulan baju-baju bekas ia jadi tersenyum sendiri. Ia sudah dengar cerita Shikaku tentang keadaan Shikamaru kemarin, yah sekarang waktunya sang ibu turun tangan kan?

Oke, kita lewat saja bagian Shikamaru dimakeover sama ibunya – yang dipenuhi jeritan-jeritan gaje dari Shikamaru. Author nggak tega ngebayanginnya sih. (Yoshino: Buset mbak! Ini cuma didandanin doang, bukan KDRT!!)

Langsung loncat ke malam festival......  
(Semua karakter dan pembaca: Eh buset! Cepet amat!)  
(Purinsha: Yei, suka-suka gw dong! Gw mau loncat kek, mau jungkir balik kek, mau time-linenya gw hapus sekalian ini kan cerita gw! *author langsung dikeroyok masal sama semua karakter dan pembaca)

Malam festival yang meriah. Jalan-jalan di Konoha dipenuhi berbagai stand-stand kecil yang banyak menjajakan berbagai makanan ataupun menawarkan permainan berhadiah. Tentunya banyak orang di festival (ya iyalah masa' ya iya dong?), seusai penyambutan atas kedatangan para ninja-ninja Suna serta sepatah dua patah kata dari Hokage dan Kazekage (bokis tuh! Ngakunya sih sepatah dua patah kata, tapi bok kalau author tulis pembukaan mereka kayak gimana, panjangnya kayak kereta! Makanya author lewat *yang aslinya author lagi males nulis aja adegan itu).

Tentu saat pembukaan, banyak orang yang ogah-ogahan dengerinnya juga. Tapi, kalau nggak didengerin nanti bisa terjadi kekacauan oleh lintah raksasa (eh? Hewannya Tsunade itu siput atau lintah sih?) dan juga monster pasir di festival, karena semuanya masih pengen hidup jadi mereka mendengarkannya dengan hikmat.

Setelah acara pembukaan yang singkat (baca: yang suangaaat panjang), akhirnya warga Konoha dan sebagian warga Suna dapat menikmati kemeriahan festival.

Sementara itu, di satu sudut Konoha sang pemuda berambut nanas sedang menunggu di dekat taman. Ia membaca sepucuk surat yang nemplok ke wajahnya tadi pagi, ini surat dari Temari yang diantar pakai angin (Pembaca: Lho? Kok bisa? Angin bisa jadi tukang surat? o.O). Ia sendiri hari ini belum sempat bertemu dengan Temari setelah kejadian memalukan kemarin. Dari tadi pagi ia sibuk dengan semua persiapan kencan, mulai dari didandanin ibunya (baca: dianiaya), mencari tahu semua yang harus di lakukan pada saat kencan (sumber dari Shikaku – yang tentunya keki juga diganggu terus-terusan dan Naruto cs – yang tidak memberikan nasihat yang berarti malahan bikin kacau) dan berusaha menemui Temari. Tapi, dengan penjagaan Kankurou yang ketat, Shikamaru percaya bila Kankurou memergoki dirinya sedang bertemu dengan Temari, Shikamaru detik itu juga ia akan berubah jadi dendeng rusa.

Dan, di sinilah ia sekarang, berdiri di dekat taman, menanti kedatangan Temari dengan wajah yang nggak keruan.

"Ah, Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru menoleh. Di matanya terefleksi sesosok gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang tergerai, berbalut yukata hitam dengan bordiran benang emas dan tak bersama kipasnya. Butuh waktu 5 menit – dan juga sebuah jitakan dari sang gadis – sampai akhirnya Shikamaru sadar bahwa gadis itu adalah Temari. Maklum, tanpa rambut kuncir empatnya dan kipas raksasanya, ciri khas Temari jadi hilang.

"Apa kau tidak suka penampilan baruku?" tanya Temari sedikit kesal dengan cara pandang Shikamaru yang seakan bicara "ini Temari apa bukan?".

Shikamaru menggeleng. Kalau boleh jujur, ia saaaaangat suka penampilan baru Temari, rambut Temari yang digerai memberikan kesan feminis pada diri sang gadis. Dan, ia tampak lebih santai tanpa kipasnya yang besar.

"Jadi, kau suka penampilanku?" tanya Temari sedikit menggoda Shikamaru dengan bersikap sok cute. Tindakan yang salah karena saat itu Shikamaru langsung pingsan detik itu juga dengan wajah merah dan detak jantung di luar batas normal.

Temari kalang kabut.

Mari kita lewat kan bagian ini, sementara itu tak jauh dari sana, sudah berkumpul banyak setan penganggu yang tentunya akan menggangu malam indah kencan pertama Shikamaru dan Temari. Siapakah mereka? Tunggu di chapter berikutnya!!!!!

Udah ah, segitu dulu! Maaf ya, harus putus pada saat-saat gaje kayak gitu. Author lagi stress sih....T_T

Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10! Uwah bagian nge-date (atau bukan)! Akhirnya sudah sampai sini juga! Bener-bener butuh perjuangan yang sangat panjang! Hiks...hiks...

Ayo! Langsung saja!

Chapter 10: This is a Date or What?

Temari tersenyum menatap pemuda yang kini tengah terbaring di pangkuannya (baca: tepar karena pingsan). Ia melihat Shikamaru memakai busana yang beda dari biasanya. Sebuah kemeja lengan pendek warna hijau pucat dengan aksen dan garis warna abu-abu dan di dalamnya ia memakai lagi kaos hitam warna hitam berlengan panjang. Sebagai bawahannya ia memakai celana bahan krem yang tidak terlalu baggy ataupun ngetat luar biasa kayak celana pensil (ada nggak ya celana pulpen? Atau celana spidol sekalian ^^), ukurannya pas untuknya. Ia juga pakai sandal ninja warna hitam seperti biasa.

Temari tersenyum sendiri, ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana usaha Shikamaru agar bisa berpenampilan seperti ini, ia belum pernah melihat pemuda yang aneh dan pemalas ini dalam baju yang kasual. Sebenarnya sih, Temari berharap Shikamaru pakai yukata agar serasi dengannya, namun tak apa. Ia tahu, bila tidak terbiasa pakai yukata, pasti nanti jadinya kagok (nah lho bahasa apa tuh!?) dan ribet.

Mau tahu mereka ada di mana sekarang? Mereka berdua sekarang ada di taman yang sepi karena nyaris semua orang berada di festival yang berpusat di kuil besar Konoha. Setelah si cowok nanas itu ambruk dengan alasan aneh dan nggak jelas, Temari membiarkan Shikamaru beristirahat di pangkuannya. Kira-kira reaksi pas Shikamaru bangun nanti kayak apa ya?

Nah itu baru diomongin, dahi Shikamaru sudah mengernyit dan kelopak matanya mulai terbuka. Temari tersenyum melihat Shikamaru mengerjapkan matanya saat bertemu muka dengannya.

Shikamaru sedang dibaringkan di dalam liang kubur (Shikamaru: WOI! Gw belum mati tahu!?) oh salah, maksudnya Shikamaru tengah berbaring di bangku taman dengan posisi kepalanya beristirahat di pangkuan Temari.

Suasana yang romantis.....

"Ah, Shikamaru bagaimana keadaan...lho?! Lho?! Shikamaru!? Kok pingsan lagi!?" Temari terkaget-kaget ketika pasangan kencannya malah pingsan lagi.

Dasar tolol.

Kita lewat saja adegan bagaimana caranya Temari membangunkan Shikamaru – yang mengandung adegan kekerasan yang cukup parah.

15 menit kemudian....

"Jangan pingsan lagi lho!" ancam Temari dengan muka cemberut. Ia dan Shikamaru akhirnya bisa juga pergi ke festival, kalau tadi Temari tidak membangunkan Shikamaru secara paksa mungkin cowok nanas itu akan pingsan sampai pagi.

Shikamaru hanya mangut-mangut, wajahnya sedikit berantakan dengan sedikit memar di pipinya dan benjol di kepalanya.

"Jadi....kita mau apa sekarang?" tanya Temari, ingin mengetes sudah sejauh mana persiapan Shikamaru dalam kencan mereka ini. Sekaligus, ingin mengetes apakah otak Shikamaru sudah betul lagi atau belum.

Nah lho.....Shikamaru otaknya jadi blank lagi sekarang.

"Uhm....apa ya?" gumam Shikamaru dengan wajah hopeless (artinya nggak ada harapan). Temari mendesah.

"Ah!" Temari memekik kecil, membuat Shikamaru melompat mundur tiga meter. "Shikamaru, main yang itu yuk!" kata Temari cuek dengan reaksi over Shikamaru tadi, telunjuknya menunjuk pada sebuah stand permainan tembak. Ia melihat Tenten dan Neji juga sedang bermain di stand itu.

Temari langsung pergi menuju stand dan meninggalkan Shikamaru yang sedang loading.

"Ah, halo Neji, halo Tenten," sapa Temari begitu sudah sampai di depan stand. Yang di sapa menoleh pada Temari dan membalas sapa dengan ramah – kecuali Neji. Tenten tengah memegang senapan angin dan ia tengah berusaha membidik sasaran. Tentu saja, Temari sama sekali nggak heran ada setumpuk hadiah yang sudah menggunung di samping Tenten dan wajah pemilik stand sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kebangkrutan.

"Sudah Tenten, hadiahnya nanti habis," tegur Neji yang tampaknya nggak tega juga liat tampang ngeles (bahasa lemesnya: memelas) si abangnya.

"Tunggu Neji! Aku mau boneka kelinci itu!" tolak Tenten dan jarinya menunjuk pada sebuah boneka kelinci yang teramat manis. Untuk memenangkan boneka kelinci itu butuh 500 poin, sedangkan kalau tepat sasaran hanya dapat 100 poin wah si abangnya ini mempersulit saja ya?  
(si abang: Namanya juga cari rejeki neng! *ngeles)  
(Purinsha: Oh gitu ya? *author memanggil SatPol PP untuk meringkus si abang sesudah chapter ini selesai)

"Aku juga mau boneka kelinci itu," kata Temari tersenyum. Tapi, ia agak kaget melihat Tenten terus-terusan gagal membidik sasaran 100 poin, padahal selain poin di tengah yang 100 poin itu yang lain cuma 5 poin sampai 25 poin, buset nggak adil banget sih!

Padahal kan Tenten jenius dalam memakai senjata-senajat ninja, tapi kok?

"Ah! Yukata ini nggak enak dipakai! Jadi susah bergerak!" gerutu Tenten. Temari melirik yukata Tenten yang berwarna merah dan putih (kayak bendera Indonesia gitu ^^) dengan corak bunga kamelia. Bagus sih sebenarnya, namun dari gelagat Tenten saja, Temari sudah tahu bahwa cewek dengan rambut onde-onde itu nggak nyaman dengan yukatanya.

"Ah, Temari," Shikamaru baru sampai dan ikut melihat aksi Tenten yang terus-terusan gagal. Temari memandangi boneka kelinci yang dipajang sebagai hadiah itu. Ia menginginkannya, meskipun ia tomboy tapi ia juga cuma cewek biasa kan?

(Temari: Ha? Boneka kelinci? Gw dari kecil nggak pernah main boneka tahu!?)  
(Shikamaru: Udah lah jangan protes, nih kubeliin boneka kelinci)  
(Temari: Ah...Shikamaru-kun..... *matanya sudah berbinar-binar dengan semburat merah di pipinya)  
(Purinsha: ..........*ngiler melihat adegan ciuman Shikamaru dan Temari dari kejauhan dan langsung dilemparin sandal sama Temari pas ketahuan ngintip)

"Shikamaru, menangkan boneka itu untukku dong," pinta Temari. Wajah Shikamaru memerah. Tenten dan Neji kini beralih pandangan padanya dan langsung paham keadaan.

"Cie...Shikamaru, gebetanmu berkelas juga, nggak kayak kamu," goda Tenten sedikit nyelekit. Temari jadi tertawa melihat tampang sweatdrops dan nelangsa Shikamaru. Neji tidak berkutik apapun, mungkin lagi kena flu burung kali ya? Biasanya ia berkutik terus (Neji: Lu kira gw burung perkutut apa!? Kurang ajar! *author dibunuh sama Neji terus bangkit lagi dari kematian).

Shikamaru berusaha acuh pada ledekan Tenten dan meraih senapan yang disodorkan sang pemilik stand. Ia mulai menembak. Tapi gagal, gagal lagi, yah gagal lagi, eh gagal lagi.

"Kamu ini ninja atau bukan?" komentar Temari pedas sepedas sambal balado. Shikamaru langsung menembak ngawur ke arah mana saja sampai sang abang pemilik stand ikutan ketembak. Buset! Untung yang ketembak rambut palsunya dan ternyata sang abang memiliki kepala licin kayak bohlam lampu!!!

Mari kita ulang. Tepat ketika kata-kata Temari membakar api semangat Shikamaru (Alamak! Bahasa macam apa ini!?), Shikamaru mulai menembak hilang kendali. Satu peluru meleset jauh dari sasaran, satu peluru menembak jatuh gelas milik si abang dan yang terakhir satu peluru menerbangkan rambut palsu si abang (Si abang ini nggak perlu nama kan? Anggap saja dia orang apes yang kebetulan lewat ^^).

Semuanya jadi hening.

Shikamaru mulai merasakan hawa pembunuh dari si abang pemilik stand.

"Wah, bang! Kerenan begitu deh! Mirip sama bintang film!" puji Tenten berusaha memperbaiki suasana yang kacau balau. Ya, memang si abang ini mengingatkan author pada cowok botak yang main di sinetron "Si Manis Jembatan Ancol" (kayaknya nama sinetronnya salah ya? Ah tahu deh, author udah lupa).

Temari yang mendengar pujian ngeles dari Tenten mau muntah, tapi ia putuskan untuk membantunya. "Iya lho bang, kepalanya jadi terang," puji Temari sangat aneh sampai membuat Shikamaru, Neji dan Tenten. What the maksud of 'terang'!?

"Beneran neng?" tanya si abang mulai kemakan bualan Tenten dan Temari, ya iyalah, siapa sih yang nggak luluh kalau dipuji sama dua cewek cantik?

Tenten dan Temari mengangguk pasti. Si abang jadi kege-eran dan berpikir untuk ikut casting jadi bintang film nanti (iya, casting buat iklan lampu bohlam! :D *author ditembakin pake senapan sama si abang).

Sesaat, Shikamaru, Tenten dan Neji sadar apa yang Temari maksud dengan 'kepala terang'. Pas sinar lampu memantul dari kulit botak licin si abang.

CLING! (*ceritanya bunyi 'blink-blink' gitu lho, sama kayak pas Guy-sensei senyum)

Buset! Silau men! (berarti si Temari itu nyindir ya bukannya muji, wah emang pinter ni cewek ^^)

Udah ah, kenapa jadi nyeritain si abang botak itu sih?! Singkat kata, tanpa perlu bersusah payah, Temari dan Tenten masing-masing mendapatkan sebuah boneka kelinci lucu pemberian gratis dari si abang.

Neji dan Tenten kemudian berpisah dengan Shikamaru dan Temari, mau mojok kali ya? (Neji & Tenten: Author mesum! Sana loe pergi jauh-jauh!!)

"Nah, kita ngapain lagi sekarang?" tanya Temari menenteng boneka kelincinya dengan tampang senang. Shikamaru is now loading.....

Now loading.......

"Eh! Ada lomba makan!" pekik Temari dan langsung ngeloyor pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru yang kepalanya sedang nge-_hang_.

Temari menonton acara lomba makan yang diadakan oleh warung ramen Ichiraku. Di sana banyak muncul orang-orang yang sudah tidak mengherankan lagi. Sebutlah Natuto, Chouji dan beberapa orang berbadan besar yang nggak dikenal Temari.

"Yaaaa! Mari kita mulai acara lomba makan ini! Untuk pemenangnya akan diberi voucher makan gratis selama satu tahun di warung Ichiraku!" teriak Ayame yang bertindak sebagai MC dan di tangannya tergenggam sebuah mic. Semua orang bertepuk tangan dengan riuh.

"Apaan nih?" akhirnya Shikamaru loadingnya selesai juga dan telah menyusul Temari. "Lomba makan ramen sebanyak-banyaknya," jawab Temari menonton dengan antusias.

Kemudian, lomba pun dimulai dengan gong yang dipukul oleh Teuchi. Semua orang sibuk memberikan semangat dan nggak sedikit yang bertaruh untuk siapa yang menang (termasuk Tsunade pun bertaruh di sini). Banyak yang bertaruh untuk kemenangan Naruto dan Chouji.

"Wah! Naruto-kun sudah berhasil memakan 10 mangkok jumbo! Chouji-kun sudah memakan 11 mangkok! Yak, benar-benar persaingan ketat dari keduanya! Ayo! Pukul! Smash! Eh! Itu kena net!" oceh Ayame (ini lagi ngomentarin pertandingan makan atau tennis sih?).

Mangkok bertumpuk semakin tinggi, satu persatu peserta mulai berguguran.

"Wao! Naruto-kun sudah memakan 20 mangkok saudara-saudara! Hebat sekali! Dan dia masih terus makan! Chouji-kun juga sudah memakan 21 mangkok! Yak, siapa kah kira-kira yang akan menang.....WHAT THE....!!!???" Ayame memekik kaget dan melihat kearah peserta yang paling ujung.

Semua orang cengo – termasuk Naruto dan Chouji yang sudah berhenti makan, memandang ke arah yang sama dengan Ayame.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!" pekik Naruto kaget dan beberapa potong mie berhamburan keluar dari mulutnya.

Ya, benar, Kakashi-sensei dengan wajahnya yang tertutup masker dengan mata yang sudah melengkung ke bawah (kayak gini lho: ^^) melambai kepada semuanya. Di depannya sudah berjejer sekitar 30 mangkok lebih!!! What the....!!!? (*author ikutan kaget dan semaput)

"Apa aku yang menang?" tanya Kakashi-sensei sok polos.

Naruto pingsan.

Chouji ambruk dengan mie menjulur keluar dari hidung.

Peserta yang lain juga ambruk.

"Kau benar-benar menghabiskan semuanya?" tanya Ayame ragu, ia bahkan nggak sadar kalau Kakashi-sensei ikut lomba ini.

"Iya kok, aku yang menghabiskannya, tanya saja pada mereka," kata Kakashi-sensei santai menunjuk kepada sekolompok gadis yang sudah pingsan dengan ukiran mata berbentuk hati di depan Kakashi-sensei, pasti korban akan ketampanan Kakashi-sensei. Yah, kalau Kakashi-sensei makan kan harus dibuka maskernya, jadi pasti cewek-cewek yang pingsan di sana itu jiwanya langsung melayang pas ngeliat wajah asli Kakashi-sensei.

"Ya.....ya sudah! Karena peserta lain sudah gugur, pemenangnya adalah KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!!" teriak Ayame membahana. Semua orang bertepuk tangan riuh.

"Benar-benar lomba yang aneh," komentar Temari dengan sweatdrops. Shikamaru juga sama. Namun, dalam hati Shikamaru berpikir: 'Ini kencan atau bukan sih?'

'Aku harus berani mengajak Temari ke tempat sepi!' kata Shikamaru semangat dalam hati, disekelilingnya sudah memancar api semangat bagaikan nyala api kompor gas (Lee: Woi! Itu trade-mark gw!).

"Ah,....anu Temari," Shikamaru mulai merangkai kata. Temari menoleh, rambut pirangnya yang halus terlihat melambai lemas ketika sang gadis menggerakkan kepalanya, mata Temari yang hijau bagaikan batu zamrud, wajahnya yang terlihat manis dan senang dan kulitnya yang mulus, semuanya bergerak dengan efek slow motion di mata Shikamaru.

Shikamaru pingsan lagi.

Temari panik lagi.

Sementara itu, ada sesosok setan yang tengah memandang mereka berdua dari kejauhan.

Yah, berabe deh...T_T. Udah ah, segitu dulu chapter 10 ini. Panjang juga ya? Tapi, perkembangan cinta Shikamaru dan Temari malah nggak maju-maju. Tenang saja, tunggu kejutan lain di chapter 11!!!!

Review dong!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11, gw mulai berpikir, kapan yah ini fanfic tamat? (Pembaca: Lha? Yang bikin kan loe, dasar dongo!) Gwnya juga jadi malah keasikan bikin nih fanfic si, tapi bentar lagi tamat kok, tunggu aja. Tapi, malahan kayaknya ini chapter terakhir deh (Pembaca: Gimana sih!? Yakin nggak nih!?). Iya, ini chapter terakhir.

Oh ya, ini chapter panjaaaang banget, suapaya puas karena kemarin-kemarin telat update ^^.

Chapter 11: The Confession

Semuanya gelap......

Aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa.....

Dimana ini? Aku takut! Aku tak bisa melihat! Aku tak bisa merasakan apa-apa! Apa aku telah mati?

(Shikamaru: Woi! Woi! Ini fanfic apaan sih? Kepunyaan siapa? Kok nyasar ke sini!? Oi! Author sinting nan gelo, sini loe!)  
(Purinsha: Ada apa tuan muda? *lambang kestressan author karena merasa jadi pembokat di rumah sendiri T_T)  
(Shikamaru: Ini fanfic siapa?)  
(Purinsha: Ealah! Taunya gw salah ketik, ini adegan pas tokoh utama mati! *author langsung digebukin Shikamaru* I~ih! Ini fanfic lain tahu! Loe sih gak mati! Tolo~ong! Gw dianiaya!!!!)

Ralat...ralat....salah ketik!!!

(Kembali ke alur cerita) Temari mengusap dahi Shikamaru pelan, ia kaget bukan kepalang saat Shikamaru pingsan – untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Ia telah mengungsi ke posko kesehatan untuk bencana banjir....eh? Maksudnya mengungsi ke hutan kecil di belakang kuil. Tempat ini sepi, jadi ia bisa bebas ngapain saja di sini, mau melakukan 'hal gituan' bisa (*author dibacok sama jurus kuchiyose kirikirimai punyanya Temari).

'Ah, dia ini kenapa ya? Malam ini pingsan terus,' pikir Temari dalam hati khawatir. Ralat, sebenarnya sih nggak khawatir-khawatir banget, toh memang minggu ini Shikamaru telah berubah 180 derajat jadi orang idiot nan tolol.

"Uhm...Temari?" Shikamaru akhirnya membuka matanya, ia bangun perlahan dari pangkuan Temari.

"Ha~ah, kamu ini kok pingsan terus sih? Nyusahin saja," gerutu Temari yang lumayan keki karena harus terus-terusan meninggalkan festival. Shikamaru langsung memasang muka patah hati.

"Maaf," katanya lirih. Temari jadi nggak tega juga.

"Ya sudah nggak apa-apa, balik lagi ke festival yuk!" ajak Temari mengalihkan perhatian. Shikamaru entah kenapa langsung otaknya mengeluarkan tanda 'klik', dia kan sekarang ada di tempat sepi nih, wuah! Pas banget!!!

"Anu....Temari!" Shikamaru memanggil Temari yang sudah berlari kecil, sang gadis yang dipanggil berhenti dan menoleh padanya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

'Ayo! Keluarkan keberanianmu Shikamaru!' Shikamaru menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"A....a....aku...," nah kan, gagapnya kumat lagi. Namun, Shikamaru terus berusaha, agar ia bisa mengucapkan 3 kata yang ingin ia utarakan kepada Temari (dan juga sebagai tanda tamatnya fanfic ini ^^).

Namun,.....nggak pernah ada perjuangan cinta yang semulus itu kan? Kalau tamatnya garing begini nggak seru kan?  
(Shikamaru: *ngomong ke author* Sampe kapan sih loe mau nyiksa gw? *nangis)  
(Temari: Aduh, kok pacar mewek begini sih!? Siapa yang ngebuat nangis pacar gw!? *author langsung ngacir pergi ke ujung dunia)

"Ah, Temari, aku cari kamu kemana-mana," nah sang setan telah muncul. Disertai dengan awan hitam serta langit yang menjadi gelap, tak ketinggalan juga aura yang terasa sangat kelam yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Dialah Kankurou!!! (Kankurou: Woi! Loe tuh mencemari nama baik gw tau nggak sih!?)

Becanda, lupakan saja latar belakang kelam tadi, si Kankurou munculnya biasa saja kok.

Shikamaru sweatdrops. 'Oh! Selamat tinggal dunia! Kenapa? Kenapa dia harus muncul sekarang!? Tidak! Aku bakalan jadi dendeng rusa sekarang!!!!'

Kankurou menatap sinis Shikamaru, Shikamaru langsung ciut nyalinya. "Balik lagi ke festival yuk, ngapain di sini, nggak seru," kata Kankurou dan segera berbalik ke festival, Temari segera menyusulnya. Shikamaru dengan wajah nelangsa mengikuti mereka berdua.

'Ok, memang ayah bilang untuk jangan membiarkan setan penggangu merusak kencanku. Tapi....tapi...BAGAIMANA CARANYA! NGOMONG SIH GAMPANG!!!!' Shikamaru menangis dalam hati.

Yah, 2 jam setelah itu bagaikan neraka di dunia bagi Shikamaru. Jelas banget kalau Kankurou menjauhkan Temari dari Shikamaru dan mengacuhkan pemuda itu. Sedihnya.....

'Aku nggak bisa kayak gini terus! Setelah festival ini, Temari akan pulang. Aku tidak bakalan bertemu Temari untuk waktu yang lama!' pikir Shikamaru panik. Namun, kemudian dia baru paham sesuatu. 'Temari datang ke Konoha karena diundang untuk datang ke festival ini, jadi....jadi....Temari bakal pulang....BESOK!!!!?????' (emang lemot nih anak, pembaca-pembaca pada tahu kan Temari pulang besok? *author dilemparin pake batu tanda pembaca "nggak tahu")

"Ah, hari ini jangan pulang malam-malam ya, besok siang kan kita pulang, jadi jangan kecapekan hari ini," kata Temari menasihati Kankurou yang mendengus sebagai balasannya. Wajah Shikamaru memucat mendengat 'kepastian dari dugaannya' dari Temari sendiri.

'BAGAIMANA INI!? BESOK!? TEMARI PULANG BESOK!?' Shikamaru panik sendiri.

Shikamaru menatap Temari dari kejauhan, ia merasa sang gadis sangat dekat namun tak terjangkau olehnya. Sial! Ia tak bisa menyerah di sini! Ia harus menyatakan perasaannya pada Temari. Tapi, pertama-tama singkirkan dulu Kankurou, Tapi, sekali lagi...ngomong gampang...prakteknya bos, susah tahu nggak?

Ia berhenti, ia melihat Temari dan Kankurou tengah berbincang-bincang dengan Tsunade dan Shizune yang secara kebetulan bertemu. Dengan cepat, Shikamaru melompat bersembunyi di balik semak-semak di belakang stand-stand yang berjejer rapat. Tempat yang sepi, bagus untuk merancang rencana.

Shikamaru segera menggunakan segel khasnya yang biasa ia lakukan bila ia sedang berpikir. Di otaknya segera tersusun semua data dan penyelesaian yang dapat dilakukan. Yah, namanya juga orang jenius, karena author bukan orang jenius jadi nggak bisa mendeskripsikan apa yang sedang terjadi di otak Shikamaru sekarang, bayangkan saja sendiri ya! ^^

'Nah! Itu dia!' Shikamaru akhirnya menemukan solusi untuk mengusir Kankurou dari rencananya untuk menyatakan cinta pada Temari. Shikamaru celingak-celinguk ke sekitarnya dan segera kembali pada keramaian.

Ia mencari seseorang, seseorang yang bisa membantunya mengusir Kankurou. 'Aduh!? Dimana sih dia?'

Shikamaru berlari menembus kerumunan orang dengan kecepatan seorang ninja. Ia harus berburu dengan waktu, sebentar lagi Temari akan pulang, bila sudah pulang ke hotel, rencananya akan semakin sulit untuk dijalankan.

"Ah! Sakura!" panggil Shikamaru akhirnya senang bisa menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Sakuran yang tengah bersama Lee, Kiba dan Hinata jadi terkejut.

"Eh? Ada apa Shikamaru?" tanya Sakura agak kaget. Sakura sekarang memakai yukata warna merah tua dengan corak bunga sakura yang berwarna pink dan putih.

Shikamaru menggenggamkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya, seperti ketika sedang berdoa. "Kumohon! Aku minta bantuanmu sebentar!" kata Shikamaru membuat Sakuran, Lee, Kiba dan Hinata tercengo-cengo.

"Ba...bantuan apa?" tanya Sakura agak bingung. Lee sih sudah langsung paham, ia hanya mangut-mangut sendiri sekarang kayak orang gila.

Shikamaru mendekat ke Sakura dan membisikkan rencananya padanya. Rencana yang sederhana namun dijamin tok cer! Wajah Sakuran memerah sedikit.

"Bisa?" tanya Shikamaru memastikan. Sakura mengangguk pasti.

"Hoe~? Ada apa ya sebenarnya?" tanya Hinata nggak paham dengan situasi. Kiba dan Lee sudah nyengir. Kiba sih sudah tahu karena diberitahu Chouji. Akamaru mengonggong (eh, nggak nyambung ya?).

"Shikamaru kan sekarang sedang kencan dengan Temari," terang Kiba. Wajah Hinata langsung memerah padam. "Ke...kencan!? Shikamaru-kun he...hebat!?" kata Hinata takjub.

"Apa aku juga bisa minta bantuan kalian?" tanya Shikamaru. Hinata, Kiba dan Lee mengangguk pasti. "Yo'i men! Asal jangan lupa traktir ya kalau sudah jadian," kata Kiba. Lee mengangguk setuju, Hinata nyaris pingsan – karena dia membayangkan kencan dengan Naruto di dalam benaknya. Akamaru hanya menyalak.

Wajah Shikamaru langsung memerah. "I...iya, itu sih gampang. Ya sudah, aku serahkan pada kalian, aku akan mengambil posisiku sendiri," dan dengan itu Shikamaru menghilang dari pandangan.

Sakura, Kiba, Lee dan Hinata segera melancarkan aksi mereka.

Sementara itu.....

'Shikamaru kemana ya?' tanya Temari dalam hati, ia sebenarnya merasa bersalah juga karena tingkah laku Kankurou yang tampaknya mengintimidasi Shikamaru tadi (bukan 'tampaknya' tapi memang 'iya').

"Ah! Kankurou-san! Temari-san!" Temari dan Kankurou menoleh melihat ninja media berambut pink menghampiri mereka.

"Halo Sakura," sapa Temari ramah. Kankurou hanya ber-"yo" saja.

"Anu....sebenarnya....aku boleh pinjam Kankurou-kun sebentar?" tanya Sakura – yang sebenarnya menangis dalam hati karena malu, ia jadi kayak jablay begini kesannya. Temari dan Kankurou terkejut.

"U....untuk apa?" tanya Kankurou dengan wajah sedikit merah, yah namanya juga cowok nggak laku yang seumur-umur nggak pernah disukain cewek, ia kan jadi sumingrah tahunya ada cewek juga yang naruh perhatian khusus ke dia.

Sakura tersenyum manis, ia menaruh telunjuk jarinya di depan mulutnya. "Ra....ha....si....a, tapi kau mau kan ikut denganku?" tanya Sakura memasang tampang seimut mungkin. Kankurou meleleh. Temari sih sudah curiga kalau ini ada apa-apanya namun ia tidak ambil peduli, Kankurou ini yang diajakin bukan dia.

"Ok," kata Kankurou tanpa curiga sedikit pun.

5 menit kemudian......

Sakura, Kiba, Lee dan Hinata tersenyum memandang Kankurou yang sudah K.O. terikat tali di sebuah rumah kosong. Yah, setelah si Kankurou di pisahkan dari Temari dan di tarik ke tempat yang sepi, mereka semuanya langsung mengeroyoknya ramai-ramai. So, Kankurou K.O. deh. (Kankurou: Lu kira ini gulat apa!!)

"Nah, dengan begini Shikamaru-kun dan Temari-san bisa tenang," kata Lee senang bisa menyelesaikan 'misi'nya.

"Yah, sekarang sisanya tergantung pada Shikamaru," kata Kiba. Sakura mengangguk-angguk setuju. Hinata tidak konek.

"Anu....maksudnya....apa?" tanya Hinata seperti biasa dengan suara pelan.  
(Purinsha: Mbak, kalau ngomong kencengan napa?)  
(Hinata: A...aku nggak bisa....)  
(Purinsha: *sigh* Payah!)  
(Hinata: *pingsan)

"Tentu saja, Shikamaru-kun akan menembak Temari malam ini," kata Sakura senang, 'Aduh pengen liat!' teriak inner Sakura dalam hati.

"Me....menembak? Maksudnya me...menyatakan cinta?" kata Hinata yang praktis langsung pingsan. Sakura. Lee dan Kiba sudah tidak kaget lagi dengan reaksi gadis itu.

"Yah, kalau sampai gagal, awas saja Shikamaru! Tindakan begini bisa memicu perang Konoha dengan Suna kembali, tahu nggak!?" kata Sakura berapi-api. Lee dan Kiba setuju, Hinata sudah lewat. Kankurou sudah pergi ke dunia sana (Kankurou: Oi! Jangan bunuh gw!!!!).

Sementara itu......

"Shikamaru! Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Temari kesal, Shikamaru menarik tangannya mnejauh dari tempat festival. Temari dalam hati sedikit senang juga, akhirnya Shikamaru mau menggandeng tangannya. Sementara Shikamaru sendiri, ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak pingsan lagi untuk yang keempat kalinya malam ini, ya ampun! Kulitnya Temari itu mulus banget! Shikamaru yakin, wajahnya sudah kayak gurita rebus sekarang, mudah-mudahan nggak ketemu sama tukang takoyaki kalau tidak nanti bisa dipotong-potong terus dijadiin takoyaki deh (Shikamaru: Apaan sih loe! Ngelawak gaje banget *nendang author sampe kontal).

"Shikamaru?" panggil Temari kesal karena Shikamaru tidak merespon pertanyaannya. Shikamaru menelan ludah, ayolah, jangan sampai rencana ini rusak karena tingkah konyolnya!

"Aku ingin membawamu ke tempat yang bagus untuk melihat kembang api," terang Shikamaru. Temari tersenyum senang, 'apa cowok ini akhirnya sembuh juga dari ke-idiot-annya?' pikirnya dalam hati.

Yah, sekarang kan author lagi berbaik hati ^^ (lagian kalau nggak begitu nanti ini fanfic nggak tamat-tamat lagi T_T).

Shikamaru dan Temari telah sampai di satu gedung kosong yang sangat tinggi, Shikamaru secara cuek menendang pintu masuknya sampai rubuh – yang membuat Temari cengo juga – dan terus menarik Temari sampai ke atap.  
(Purinsha: Gyaaaa!!! Gw gak nyuruh loe nendang-nendang pintu! Biaya kompensasinya mahal, oneng!!!)  
(Shikamaru: Ih, kan supaya lebih keren!!!)  
(Purinsha: Keren-keren, badan loe tuh kerempeng!!! Tahu nggak sih, biaya reparasi kedai yakiniku yang loe jebolin kemarin masih belum kelar, sekarang loe udah nambah-nambahin masalah!!! Dompet gw sampe rata!!!!!!!)  
(Shikamaru: Sensi banget sih loe, gitu doang juga)  
(Purinsha: Gw panggilin Kankurou nih! Kankurooouuuu!!!! Shikamaru memperkosa Temari tuuuuuhhhh!!!!!)  
(Shikamaru: *kabur ke ujung dunia)

Pemandangan di atas atap cukup membuat Temari takjub, selain bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit yang gelap mirip dengan ketombe-ketombe yang bertaburan di rambut panjang berwarna hitam (Temari: I~ih! Perandaiannya kok jelek gitu sih! *gebukin author pake kipas), ia juga melihat ke bawah, ke jalan di sekitar kuil dimana diselenggarakannya festival. Lampu warna-warni membuat jalan-jalan itu bagaikan lautan penuh warna. Benar-benar pemandangan yang indah!

Shikamaru melepas pegangan tangannya dengan Temari dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menenangkan diri yang sebenarnya sudah nyaris semaput – mumpung perhatian Temari sedang teralihkan.

"YAH! SAUDARA-SAUDARA SEKALIAN! SEBANGSA DAN SETANAH AIR! SEBENTAR LAGI AKAN DIADAKAN PERTUNJUKKAN KEMBANG API!!!!!" suara meledak khas Tsunade sudah membahana di saudara, sempat membuat Shikamaru melonjak karena kaget. Temari ikut bertepuk tangan riuh bersama orang-orang lain yang betepuk tangan.

Tsunade dan Gaara – yang Temari tebak sebenarnya ingin berada di tempat lain saat itu, contohnya main kek, makan kek, bukan terjebak dengan kewajiban Kazekage yang ngebosenini – sedang berada di panggung besar di depan kuil. bahkan, Shikamaru dan Temari bisa melihat mereka berdua, meskipun kelihatannya dari sini cuma kayak liliput.

Dengan bunyi menggelegar mirip petir, satu persatu kembang api di luncurkan dan membuat percikan warna di langit yang gelap. Temari memandangnya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar, ia jarang melihat kembang api di Suna. Shikamaru pun melihatnya, meski kepalanya penuh dengan hal lain.

"Indah ya?" kata Temari takjub.

"Ya," balas Shikamaru pendek.

(Shikamaru: Gw nggak bisa ngelakuin adegan nembak Temari! Nggak bisa! Gw takut ditolak! Gw nggak mauu!!!!!!)  
(Purinsha *nodong Shikamaru pake pistol* cepetan lakuin nggak! Supaya ni fanfic cepetan tamat tahu! Ayo cepetan, ntar gw buat lu sama Temari kissing deh!)  
(Shikamaru: *pingsan kehabisan darah karena mimisan)

"Temari," Shikamaru memanggil sang kunoichi Suna. Ia haru tenang, ia harus menerima perasaannya seutuhnya, ia harus mengakui kalau ia memang mencintai Temari. 'Aku memang suka pada Temari. Aku memang cinta padanya! Meski cinta itu merepotkan, tapi aku memang cinta pada cewek ini!!!'

"Ya?" kata Temari menatap Shikamaru yang membalas tatapannya. Shikamaru menarik napas panjang, wajahnya terkesan amat serius. "Aku suka padamu," kata Shikamaru, wajah Temari memerah sedikit. Kembang api kembali meletus, membentuk ukiran bunga pada langit dengan warna-warna yang cerah.

"I.....itu....ma....maksudku....," nah kan, baru berapa detik serius Shikamaru berubah jadi pecicilan lagi. Habis, Temari nggak mengatakan apa-apa, cuma menatap Shikamaru penuh arti.

Shikamaru menelan ludah, ia berusaha menyingkirkan semua keraguan dan ketakutannya. "Maksudku, aku mencintaimu," kata Shikamaru kembali serius namun hanya bertahan 3 detik, karena wajahnya kembali memerah seperti sedang kebakaran.

Temari ingin tertawa melihat wajah Shikamaru yang tampaknya sudah semaput. Mata Shikamaru berkunang-kunang, wajah asli merah kayak ketumpahan cat warna merah dan seandainya digambarin secara komikal, kepalanya Shikamaru sudah ngebul (itu bahasa apa ya?) tanda-tanda sudah mulai konslet.

"Apa kamu tidak menyadari apapun?" tanya Temari mengetes Shikamaru. Shikamaru menatapnya dengan tatapan "ha?".

"Aku menyetujui untuk pergi kencan denganmu, berdandan cantik untukmu. Apakah kamu tidak memahami maksud semua itu?" tanya Temari lagi.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Shikamaru balik dengan polosnya. Temari sudah memasang tampang 'aduh capek deh....'.

"Artinya, aku suka juga padamu. Aku cinta juga padamu," Temari menjelaskan kayak menjelaskan kepada anak TK. Tepat pada saat kata-kata Temari selesai, hati Shikamaru meledak persis seperti kembang api yang meledak di atas mereka (Oh my! Lebay banget!!!).

Tepat ketika Shikamaru menunjukkan tanda-tanda bakalan ambruk (baca: pingsan untuk yang keempat kalinya), Temari bergegas ke arahnya dan memeluk Shikamaru dari depan. Yang tentunya memaksa Shikamaru untuk bangun karena hasil kejutan listrik dari bersentuhan langsung dengan Temari (Wah, sentuhan dengan Temari bisa menghasilkan listrik? Temari, loe jadi sumber tenaga listrik yang baru aja! *author dikipas sampe kontal).

"Te....Temari?" Shikamaru yakin Temari dapat mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdebar bagaikan drum yang ditabuh keras-keras (semacam dengan beduk).

"Tanyakan hal itu," perintah Temari sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Shikamaru.

"Apa?" Shikamaru tidak paham.

"Itu lho......duh, 'pacar'!!!" Temari jadi keki dan memukul dada Shikamaru pelan.

'Oooooh....,' Shikamaru ber-oh-ria dalam hati, baru sadar dia sekarang.

"Ma...maukah kau jadi pacarku?" tanya Shikamaru sedikit ragu namun memandang mata Temari dalam-dalam.

Temari mengangguk dan kembali menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan hangat Shikamaru.

Mereka terus seperti itu, tenggelam dalam pelukan, merasa dunia hanya milik berdua. Shikamaru dan Temari menatap mata satu sama lain dalam-dalam. Di bawah cahaya bintang dan letusan kembang api. Shikamaru menyentuh lembut pipi Temari, dalam hatinya sudah dag-dig-dug keras sekali. Temari memejamkan mata, dengan pasrah menyodorkan wajahnya pada Shikamaru.

(Shikamaru: I...ini mau kissing? Ki...ki....kissing sama Temari!? *mimisan dan pingsan kehabisan darah)  
(Purinsha & Temari: ........*ngiler dengan hidung mimisan)

Bibir mereka tinggal berjarak satu sentimeter dari satu sama lain. Tapi yah....., author ternyata nggak sebaik itu (*author dilemparin pisang busuk sama pembaca). Suatu keberadaan di dekat Shikamaru dan Temari memaksa mereka berdua untuk menghentikan 'kissing' merekadan membuka mata mereka (Shikamaru: EEHHH!!? Nggak jadi kissingnya!!???). Dengan sweatdrops, mereka menoleh dan mendapati mumi berjalan sedang memperhatikan mereka.

Sang mumi berjalan (baca: Sai) terseyum ke arah mereka dan melambaikan tangannya. Shikamaru dan Temari terpaku di tempat. 'WHAT THE.....!!!!??? SEJAK KAPAN DIA ADA DI SINIIIII!!!!???' teriak Shikamaru dan Temari dalam hati.

"Wah, aku harus berterimakasih pada Sakura-san, Ino-san, Naruto-kun dan Chouji-kun nih, ternyata apa yang mereka bilang benar! Bila mengikuti kalian, aku bisa mengetahui arti cinta secara nyata!" kata Sai antusias dengan tanpa rasa bersalah. Tak sadarkah dia kalau dia itu sedang gangguin (baca: sangaaaat mengganggu) mereka berdua? Namun tuh albino resek sialan hanya mencatat sesuatu – Shikamaru dan Temari tidak mau tahu apa itu – ke dalam catatan kecilnya.

"Nggak cuma dia," kata Temari dengan nada seram, ia menoleh ke sekitarnya. Ya, mereka berdua merasakan hawa keberadaan lain dalam jumlah yang mencengangkan berada di sekitar mereka.

"KELUAR KALIAN SEMUA!!!! DASAR BRENGS**!!!!" teriak Shikamaru murka.

Satu persatu, orang-orang bermunculan. Sebutlah, Naruto, Sakura, Chouji, Gaara. Ada juga Tenten, Neji, Lee. Ada Kiba juga lengkap sama Akamaru, Hinata yang sudah pingsan – lagi digotong Kiba – dan juga Shino. Semuanya LENGKAP!!!

"He....he....he....Shikamaru, tahunya kamu ini memang diam-diam mengahanyutkan ya?" celetuk Naruto. Sekedar mengingatkan, Shikamaru dan Temari asih berpelukan.

Gaara bersembunyi di belakang Naruto, takut melihat kakaknya marah. Semuanya di situ sudah pasang tampang cengengesan, kecuali Neji tentunya. Shikamaru sudah mengepalkan tangannya, ingin sekali dia menggampar mereka semua satu-satu, siksa mereka dengan kagekubishibari sampai kehabisan napas dan lainnya. Temari berharap ia membawa kipasnya, jika ya ia akan menerbangkan mereka semua sampai luar angkasa.

"Anu...Shikamaru?" Ino sudah bertanya takut-takut, mereka semua merasakan dengan jelas aura pembunuh dari kekasih baru itu.

Namun, yang menyambut mereka ternyata lebih mengerikan lagi, Shikamaru tersenyum!!!! Gw ulang, ter-se-nyum!!!!

Anggap saja, saking marahnya Shikamaru, ia sampai tersenyum – dengan senyum yang amat manis pula – semua yang melihatnya sampai merinding. Kebayang nggak? Marahnya Shikamaru kayak gimana?

"Kalian semua," senyum manis masih terukir di mulut Shikamaru. "Bisakah kalian tinggalkan kami berdua?"

Semua yang sudah merasakan hawa pembunuh level S dari Shikamaru (lebih parah daripada hawa pembunuhnya Orochimaru) tanpa dikomando dua kali langsung ngibrit ngacir kayak kucing kesetanan.

Shikamaru dan Temari mendesah kesal + lega. Mereka memandang satu sama lain dan kemudian tertawa. "Kamu kalau marah tahunya serem juga ya?" kata Temari di sela-sela tawanya. Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Ciumannya?" tanya Temari dengan tampang sok cute. Wajah Shikamaru memerah sedikit.

"Iya, aku tahu," dan dengan itu Shikamaru menyergap bibir Temari dan membiarkan tangannya melingkar di pinggang Temari. Temari yang agak kaget dengan segera menutup matanya, ia melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Shikamaru.

(Shikamaru: *pingsan lagi dengan hidung mimisan)  
(Temari & Purinsha: .......*ngiler dengan muka mupeng)

Temari membiarkan lidah Shikamaru masuk saat Shikamaru menjilat bibir bawahnya, meminta permisi untuk menginvasi mulutnya. Shikamaru sedikit terkejut mendapati ia nggak pingsan saat ini, tapi ia tidak memikirkan hal itu dan justru memperdalam ciumannya dengan Temari.

Sementara itu, dari kejauhan.....

Naruto memasang tampang mupeng melihat Shikamaru dan Temari ciuman...

Lee terbakar semangatnya (nggak nyambung!!!)......

Gaara cengo, tidak mengerti.....

Chouji cuek, dia lagi makan snack....

Ino dan Sakura melihat dengan muka mupeng + mimisan....

Neji dan Tenten pergi diam-diam (mau praktekin ciuman yang sama kayak Shikamaru dan Temari).....

Kiba melihat Neji dan Tenten pergi diam-diam dan ingin mengikuti mereka, tapi bingung dengan Hinata yang ada di gendongannya.....

Shino tetap cool.....

Akamaru mengongong, namanya juga anjing, mana ngerti dia....

Kembali pada pasangan hangat yang lagi ciuman.....

Kebutuhan akan oksigen memaksa Shikamaru menyudahi ciuman pertamanya (Pembaca: HEEEE!!!? Itu ciuman pertamaaaaa!!?? Ciuman pertama bisa kayak gitu!!??). Ia nggak menyangka kalau ia punya _skill_ juga dalam berciuman. Shikamaru melirik pada Temari yang juga kehabisan napas sama seperti dengannya.

"Kau hebat," kata Temari. Shikamaru tersenyum. Ia bahagia dengan Temari saat ini, ia bahagia bisa berada di samping gadis itu, seandainya waktu ini bisa berhenti agar ia bisa selalu bersamanya. (Gyaaa!!!! Lebay amat!!!)

Cinta memang merepotkan, cinta memang kadang menyebalkan, datang tak diundang pulangnya ditangisin, memang menyebalkan tapi Shikamaru tidak menyesali semua itu. Ia bersyukur ia bisa berada di sini bersama Temari sekarang.....

"Aku cinta padamu," kata Shikamaru, memeluk Temari lebih erat – kalau memang itu mungkin, sekarang saja author sudah nggak bisa bedain siapa yang memeluk siapa ^^.

"Aku juga," balas Temari, menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Shikamaru.

Malam ini adalah malam yang indah – gila dan juga lucu sebagai tambahan – karena Konoha dan Suna memiliki sepasang kekasih baru yang bersemi pada malam yang dipenuhi kembang api ini.

Keesokan harinya..........

Kankurou dengan kesal memandang Shikamaru dan Temari yang sedang asik bercakap-cakap di pintu gerbang Konoha. Tentu saja ia keki berat sudah ditipu habis-habisan tadi malam, bonyok pula.

"Sudahlah, Kankurou-niisan, maafkan saja Nara, demi Temari-neesan juga," kata Gaara yang ikut memandangi pemandangan bahagia kakaknya dari kejauhan. Kankurou mendengus.

"Lagipula, Temari-neesan dan Nara memang berbeda dengan Kankurou-niisan. Kankurou-niisan kan 'bujang lapuk'," kata Gaara dengan wajah cool. Kankurou depresi namun segera sadar.

"Siapa yang ngajarin kamu arti dari 'bujang lapuk' kayak begitu?" tanya Kankurou heran.

"Seseorang," jawab Gaara singkat. Kankurou cemberut, itu sih bukan jawaban namanya.

"Kalau begitu, kau dan Matsuri bisa seperti 'pasangan bodoh' yang ada di sana dong?" goda Kankurou. Gaara menggeleng, "Matsuri itu muridku, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang," jawab Gaara tegas. Kankurou mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi, kalau sama Naruto, aku mau," tambah Gaara, berbalik ke belakang. Kankurou cengo, otaknya konslet.

"UAAAPPAAAAA!!!!??" Kankurou terkejut bukan main, kayak kebakaran jenggot. Gaara tersenyum. "Cuma bercanda," kata Gaara. Kankurou mengangguk namun wajahnya pucat, 'semoga itu memang cuma candaan!!! Nggak mungkin Gaara itu....'

"Temari-neesan! Ayo pulang!!!" teriak Gaara dari kejauhan. Ealah! Gaara bisa teriak juga! Yah, kan Temari dan Shikamaru sudah mesra-mesraan gitu, Gaara kan nggak mau jadi setan penggangu mereka. Tapi, apa mereka nggak _ngeh_ kalau sudah membuat rombongan Suna – yang terdiri dari puluhan orang – menunggu? Dasar! Memangnya dunia cuma milik berdua apa?

"Ya sudah, Shikamaru, aku pulang dulu," kata Temari melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengangguk. "Ya, tenang saja. Aku akan menemuimu secepatnya," katanya dengan wajah sedikit merah. "Awas ya, kalau selama kita tidak bertemu kau selingkuh, kau akan tahu balasannya!" ancam Temari serius, Shikamaru mengangguk. "Untuk mendapatkan cintamu saja, aku harus menderita selama seminggu, tidak mungkin kan aku melepaskanmu semudah itu?" kata Shikamaru pasti.

Temari tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Shikamaru yang langsung disambut dengan sorakan "cieeeee......so sweet" dari berbagai orang yang ada di situ. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum lemah, tak mampu menyembunyikan warna merah wajahnya yang sudah seperti tomat mateng.

Temari berlari kecil menghampiri Gaara dan Kankurou sambil melambaikan tangan pada Shikamaru dan segera pergi bersama rombongan ninja Suna. Shikamaru terus memandangi jalan dimana Temari pergi sampai lamaaa dan kemudian berbalik, hanya untuk mendapati Naruto cs ada di belakangnya.

"Shikamaru! Traktir dong! Kan sudah jadian!" kata Naruto. Shikamaru hanya tertawa dan segera berjalan bersama mereka. Ia merasakan dompetnya bakalan rata sesudah traktiran ini, yang benar saja! Ada 10 orang mbak!!! Pasti uang tabungan Shikamaru langsung ludes tanpa sisa. Tapi, ya sudahlah....toh ia juga sedang dalam masa bahagia sekarang.

Sangat bahagia.

* * *

_Cinta adalah sesuatu yang merepotkan. Cinta adalah sesuatu yang mengherankan. Cinta adalah perjuangan. Cinta adalah penderitaan. Cinta adalah hal yang tak bisa diperkirakan. Bila orang menyadari ia jatuh cinta maka ia sudah 'telat' karena ia tidak akan bisa menghapus rasa cinta itu. _

_Namun, biarkan cinta mengalir. Terimalah, akuilah, tak boleh dibendung. Biarkan cinta mengalir seperti air. Itulah cara untuk menghadapi perasaan cinta yang tak tertahankan._

_Itulah cinta._

_By Sai_

Tamat

Yaaaa!!!! Akhirnya!!! Akhirnya!!! Akhirnya!! Tamat!! Ya ampun!! Pada saat-saat terakhir jadinya serius banget ya? Tapi nggak apalah, namanya juga 'ending'.

Untuk yang sudah membaca sampai sini terima kasih banyak!!!! Arigatou!!!

Bila kalian menginginkan sekuel silakan bilang lewat review atau message. Ada yang mau sekuel? (seluruh karakter: NGGGAAAKKK!!!!!)

Review! Review terakhir nih!!!


End file.
